Well That Happened
by nanashiX
Summary: I didn't realize that saving the world had consequences. The moon was much more than it appeared to be and when it fell, I knew I had to stop it. I thought I had more time: turns out, Toneri was the smartest bad guy I had ever come across. Why fight the enemy when you can get rid of them from the very beginning? Now, the question is, why is the moon in pieces here? Crack/Humor!
1. Whoops

Well That Happened

 _ **From the creator of Punch the Limit, a story to bring you laughs, tears, and out right insanity. A collaboration from some of the greatest minds under the protection of the Great Owl of Discord. An Honorable mention to:**_

 _ **AngryOwl**_

 _ **Brent**_

 _ **Dadlop**_

 _ **LazyDreamer Shark**_

 _ **jesxangel**_

 _ **RoCu**_

 _ **Knightly Monkey King**_

 _ **Shadow.**_

 _ **Jburk40**_

 _ **They have been there through each step of this chaotic madness. And now...the feature presentation.**_

Xxx

 _I didn't realize that saving the world had consequences. The moon was much more than it appeared to be and when it fell, I knew I had to stop it. I thought I had more time: turns out, Toneri was the smartest bad guy I had ever come across. Why fight the enemy when you can get rid of them from the very beginning? Now, the question is, why is the moon in pieces here?_

 _Xxx_

Naruto stood in front of his old, silver-haired sensei, idly tugging on the bandages wrapped around his arm. It had been a year since that final battle with Sasuke, the battle which left them both wounded and missing a limb. He didn't know how such an enormous attack only took off a part of their bodies and not incinerate it whole.

No, seriously. If it had that much power, why not just obliterate them both? The collision of their techniques left a giant god-forsaken crater a mile wide. How in the world did they walk away from that alive, albeit missing an arm?

The blond sighed and ran his hand through his hair, feeling the spiky hair between his fingers. Man it was getting long. The bangs were growing to the point he was getting closer and closer to his dad's old hairstyle.

And he _really_ didn't want to end up flaky. Sorry dad! That was what you were! And if mom said you were, then you had to be! Naruto wanted to get a haircut, he really did; however, he didn't know which style he wanted. He didn't want to look _too much_ like his dad; yet at the same time, he was used to his spiky hair.

Naruto sighed. Taking his mind off his looks, he turned back toward Kakashi who was standing over a multitude of papers, eyeing them with disdain. The man was rubbing his tired eyes while rifling through everything tiredly. Beside the Rokudaime stood Shikamaru, also standing over the papers with a perplexed look plastered on his face. The two of them were lost in their work and seemed to have forgotten he was there.

He sweatdropped. Why did he want to be Hokage again?

Shaking those thoughts away, he cleared his throat, drawing his sensei's attention and earning a raised hand from him.

"Sorry about that Naruto," the Hokage said with a sigh. "We have been going over some documents and I'm trying to find the best way to say this," he paused for a bit, adding the familiar dramatic flair that was used whenever he was about to announce something important. "So!" Kakashi clapped his hands and gave the boy one of his patented eye smiles. "We believe the moon is falling!"

There was a pause as Naruto processed that.

"...What?"

Xxx

 _Slash! Fwip!_

 _Slash! Fwip!_

"Damn...stupid...jungle!" Naruto roared while slicing through vines and branches, sweat glistening off his skin and clothes.

After Kakashi had decided to drop the bomb that the moon was falling, he had stated there was a disturbance of chakra in an area called Rouran and told Naruto to head out immediately. Naruto swore he had heard that name before but shrugged it off. The area was located on one of the outskirts of Konoha's more forested areas, towards an uninhabited area near Suna. Basically, it was a deserted desert kingdom. After a few more moments of trekking through the jungle, he had finally reached an unforested area and stepped out onto the sand.

He took a few moments to regain his breathing before pulling out a map and looking at a scroll that Kakashi wrote for him. The scroll stated that there were some suspicious activities going on in Rouran and they could possibly be related to the moon's on-going descent. It was something that he reluctantly handed out due to the upcoming Rinne Festival where everyone would meet up. After convincing the Hokage he would be back before the festival, he headed toward this god forsaken desert that turned cold as hell once the sun was down. Well, if hell froze over anyways.

Shivering slightly, Naruto adjusted the green-and-white striped scarf around his neck to cover his face. He took a moment to gaze at the scarf lovingly, rubbing the texture between his fingers and admiring the feeling it gave him. Before he had left the village, Kakashi presented him with a last minute gift. According to the Hokage, the scarf belonged to his late mother who had planned on giving it to him but never could, for obvious reasons.

He stared off into the sky, imagining an image of his mother looking down on him with proud expression on her face before disappearing. Naruto smiled back warmly before continuing onwards. He would need to set-up camp soon as wandering around in the dark would be counterproductive. As he reached a clearing in the sand, he felt a wave of chakra pass by. It wasn't large, but it felt _off_. Familiar even, almost like the energy from his Six Paths Mode. And if this energy had any link to _that_ energy then he could hold nothing back. Donning his Rikudou Mode, he allowed his form to be bathed in the comforting energy of his sage chakra, being pleasantly surprised to see his scarf also taking on the fiery qualities of his new form.

A quick scan of where the energy output came from and Naruto shot off through the air, all thoughts of setting up camp abandoned. He flew forward and located the focal point before landing. The area was bare and, at a glance, had nothing that really stood out to him. Extending his senses, he quickly noticed that that wasn't the case. While in this form, he could sense almost everything around him and now he could feel that the area was saturated with sage type chakra. Naruto took in his surroundings again, doing a more thorough search. It was a large open area with rock pillars that encompassed the clearing. His form was the only light source and gave the temple an eerie feeling.

"Why the heck did I even come here?" Naruto asked aloud. As strange as the output of sage chakra was, there wasn't really anything around. Nothing unusual as far as he was concerned. As he stepped closer to the center of the temple, a chill crept down his spine. He quickly turned only to see a young man, perhaps in his mid-twenties, with shaggy white hair and pale skin coming out of the darkest corner. He wore formal-looking robes, had closed eyes, and gave off an aura eerily similar to Orochimaru's. What Naruto was more concerned over was the massive amount of green chakra that was coming off of the man.

"I'm surprised you were able to locate me," the unknown man started as he slowly closed the distance, just footsteps echoing within the temple. "I've heard many things about you, Uzumaki Naruto: the Hero of Humanity, they called you." It was here that the man's chakra seemed to explode off his body. "I hate humanity." Naruto looked down in shock as the floor below him started to glow and he became stuck in place.

"What?! What's happening?! Who are you?!" Naruto roared as he tried to move. His eyes widened in shock as the glowing grew brighter and he felt his body become lighter and lighter.

"I am Toneri." Naruto's vision started to fade as he screamed out to the strange man. He needed to move! He needed to fight! "I am also the end to all you know and love." Stopping near the edge of the circle, Naruto gave one last good look at the man who had captured him. "Good bye," he started, his words coming out in slow motion, "Uzumaki Naruto." And all Naruto knew after that was a twisting feeling and white light.

Xxx

Ozpin was a prudish man. He would like to believe that he had a plan for anything and everything, even the unexpected. As Headmaster of Beacon, he had to make sure that everything was in order and to not look at a gift horse in the mouth. Recently, he had met quite the interesting girl. Her skill with her weapon was fairly impressive for a girl her age. So being the planner he was, the tall white-haired man decided to offer the red-hooded girl a place at his school. Seeing as how the initiation was just around the corner, Ozpin decided to scope out an area with his long time friend, Glynda Goodwitch.

Glynda was quite the beautiful young woman. Compared to Ozpin, Glynda could be labeled as a model of sorts. The two of them were instructors at Beacon Academy, tasked to mold the minds of the young Hunters and Huntresses. It was important for them to find the best possible area so they could gauge the abilities of the young would-be heroes.

"Sir, are we nearing the spot?" asked Glynda as she gazed at the forest around them. She wasn't worried for their safety, far from that. Ozpin and her could take out any Grimm that dared come out and attack. The woman just felt that it would be in their best interest to hurry: after all, it would not reflect well on them if they were to be late for the Opening Ceremony.

"Ah, we shall be done shortly Glynda," Ozpin replied. "I do believe that this would be the best spot for us to have our students show us their skills." As he said that, the two reached an area that looked to be the ruins of some sort of temple. Ozpin nodded to himself as he started to visualize where to put the chess pieces he would use as the tools for initiation. Plus, the ruins were close enough to some of the stronger Grimm, which meant he'd be able to more accurately gauge the hopefuls' skills.

"It seems a bit archaic sir." Glynda looked at the broken pieces of rock and mossy patches with a frown. The whole place screamed out the type of theatrics that her friend would enjoy, so she guessed it wasn't that strange. She _had_ grown accustomed to his habits after all. As Ozpin took one last look around a rumble made him lose focus and for her to be on alert.

"A Grimm?"

"No...look!" Ozpin pointed towards the middle of the ruins where a bright light started to appear. The light started to coalesce in the middle before growing larger and brighter. While the light grew, the two people watched it start to form a large dome. Bolts of energy arced out and burnt the ground. Glynda readied her riding crop and Ozpin gripped his cane tighter and narrowed his eyes.

"This may get dangerous."

When the light died down Ozpin nearly dropped his cane in surprise while Glynda gasped in shock.

Shakily standing up, a blonde young man struggled to stand straight. His body looked red from the energy output and his hair looked singed. The most outrageous thing, and the part that made Glynda cover her eyes, was the fact that the boy's clothing looked to be falling off from the numerous burns. The only clothing item the boy had that seemed to have survived whatever he went through was his green and white scarf. Said boy coughed and looked around before spotting the two.

"Uh….hi?"

Xxx

Naruto didn't really know what to take of his current situation. That strange man, Toneri, had barely given him any time to gather his wits before the blonde felt like he was being held in place by some strange force. After that, he was immediately sent to the strange place he saw his two new acquaintances at.

Speaking of those two, Naruto was quite embarrassed when he realized that his clothing had practically dissolved off his body. He was thankful his mom's scarf didn't take any damage and he was using it like a wrap around his waist to hide himself.

' _Sorry mom!_ ' Naruto thought as the boy gripped at his seat. The three of them were currently sitting in a large flying machine that Naruto quite liked. However, for some reason these jerks kept the side window open so his impromptu loincloth was quite hard to hold down.

Ozpin gave the young man in front of him a long look. This was quite the strange occurrence. When the boy first appeared it took all of his willpower to not start questioning him immediately. However, seeing as how the blonde was close to being naked, Ozpin decided to hold off on his questioning for now.

"So…" Ah, well. If the boy wanted to talk, who was he to stop him? "Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but who are you guys? You think you can point me in the direction of Konoha?" Ozpin gave Naruto a confused look before turning to Glynda.

"Konoha? I don't think I've heard of a village in Remnant with that name. Have you, Glynda?" said woman shook her head while trying to observe Naruto but also not wanting look at the boy's naked form.

' _We need to get this child clothes. How scandalous!'_ the young woman thought. Naruto's thoughts, however, were on a completely different matter.

' _What the hell is Remnant?!_ ' Naruto screamed in his mind.

" _ **Hell if I know!**_ " a deep voice replied. " _ **For Kami's sake, I don't even feel any chakra! What kind of trouble did you land us in this time, you stupid brat?!**_ " Naruto cringed at Kurama's roar. His nine tailed fox partner was not happy. But he was right. Naruto could not sense any chakra from his companions. They had power, yes, but not the power he was used to.

"Listen, I don't know where I am or who you guys are, but I need to go home. Like right now. The moon is falling!"

"The moon," Ozpin asked with a raised eyebrow. "You mean that moon?" Naruto turned to where he was pointing and gaped. The moon, the beautiful orb of shining white light that he was used to, was shattered into numerous pieces. Naruto slowly turned back to Ozpin with the most serious face he could muster.

"Where. The fuck. Am I?"

 _Smack!_

"Ow! What the hell?" Naruto asked as he looked at the woman who had slapped his leg with her riding crop.

"Language! I will not have such vulgar language used so willy nilly!" Glynda said with a glare. Naruto rubbed his leg and grumbled. He was eighteen damn it! He could curse all he wanted. Naruto was about to retort till he saw the icy look in the woman's eyes and so he closed his mouth with a click.

"Right… um anyways, listen I need to go home. I don't know where I am and, honestly, I don't even think I'm in my own world anymore. Just to be sure, do you guys know what chakra is?"

"Do you mean Aura?"

"Shit."

" _Language!_ "

"Jeez! Okay so Aura is _not_ what I'm talking about. Have you guys heard of the Hidden Villages?" Naruto received head shakes. "The Fourth Ninja War?" Another round of shakes. "Kaguya Ootsutsuki?!"

"Is she famous?" Ozpin asked. Obviously, the woman was. It was fun to see the young man flustered, though.

"Gah! Okay, calm down. It's okay. You've been to other dimensions before," Naruto said slowly while taking a deep breath. That last statement piqued Ozpin's curiosity, but he let it go and continued listening to the young man. "Well, let's start again. Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a ninja of Konoha. Nice to meet you…"

"I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I am a professor at Beacon Academy and it would do you well to remember your manners Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto gulped.

"Uh, Naruto please."

"You go by your last name?"

"No, Naruto is my first name. Huh, so that's different here then. So where am I?" Ozpin steepled his fingers and a small grin crossed his face.

"Allow me to educate you."

Xxx

"So these Grimm beasts are basically embodiments of hatred and anger and all these negative emotions?"

"That is correct." Naruto hummed as he fixed his new clothes. The good Headmaster was kind enough to give Naruto a long sleeved grey shirt and, to the boy's joy, an orange pair of sweatpants. While Ozpin continued to explain, Glynda had led them to the Headmaster's office.

It was a nice office, if a little bleak. Naruto thought the clock-like trinkets were pretty cool though. Ozpin stood in front of his desk while Naruto walked around the office.

"Here at Beacon, we strive to train the next generations of Hunters and Huntresses to survive the coming days. And to survive on their own, they need to be ready."

"And you want me to join the Academy?" Ozpin nodded while Glynda stayed silent. "Hmm pass. I've gone through an Academy before and it wasn't the best part of my life."

"But we can make you stronger."

"I'm plenty strong."

"We can teach you about the world?"' Naruto opened his mouth ready to refuse before closing it. That was actually a smart idea. However, he still didn't want to be a student.

"Is there a way you can just teach me about the world without me having to enroll, old man?" Ozpin's eye twitched a bit at that last comment.

"Why do you think I'm old?" Naruto pointed at Ozpin's head. "That is not from age."

"Ya sure you aren't in denial?"

"It is natural… moving on! Glynda do you have any ideas?" Glynda, who was silent for the whole conversation and merely observed, turned to her boss. The boy in front of her was an enigma to her at the moment. Here was this young man, a stranger from possibly another world, and she knew it was in their best interest to get him to join Beacon. However, she didn't trust him. Naruto was a variable and she did not like unknowns. They knew nothing of his skills, powers, or motives.

"Glynda?"

"We can give him a test." Ozpin stroked his chin and thought about that idea. It wasn't bad, but he would rather not have Naruto test himself against the students. Perhaps a little spar would be a good way to prove himself. Plus, if he played his cards right he could get the young man to join.

"So Naruto, how about a little wager?" Naruto gave the man a flat look before sighing.

"Do I have to?"

"You could just join Beacon."

"No!"

Xxx

Naruto gazed at the blonde woman before him. Glynda was quite the imposing figure, even when he had first met her. Those heels of hers made it so that she stood at the same height as him, and her piercing green eyes made the young man gulp. She reminded the boy of a -much- younger Tsunade, one without that whole de-aging thing she had going on.

"Are you quite sure you don't want to just enroll as a student, Mr. Uzumaki?" Ozpin asked as he sipped his coffee and set the fine porcelain cup back on its saucer with a soft clink. The older man truly wanted to have this young man become a part of Beacon. Ozpin could feel a great power from the boy. Naruto shook his head as he took his eyes off his soon to be opponent and looked at his surroundings. They had moved to the training area that Glynda used to have her students spar. It reminded Naruto greatly of the battle ground that he fought Kiba in for the Chuunin prelims.

"As nice as the offer is, I am not going through school again. Plus, being a student won't help in my journey of going back home," Naruto replied. "Besides, I'm a lot stronger than the kids here." Glynda scoffed and he turned back to her. The woman bounced her riding crop on her free hand with a scowl.

"Are you so arrogant as to think that you would be able to beat all of the students in this school?"

"I don't _think_ so, my dear witch. I _know_ so." Glynda growled at the boy. Why did he infuriate her so? Ozpin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, let us move on then. Here is the proposal. If you, Naruto, can withstand a fight with Ms. Goodwitch till either the timer goes off or I deem the fight done, then we shall allow you to stay at Beacon... as a teacher's aide? That will allow you to have a place to stay and learn about this world without being a student. If you fail, then we shall have you join Beacon _as a student_."

"Wait a minute," he interjected. "So whatever the outcome is, I'll _still_ have to join Beacon?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Naruto twitched. "Fine." He nodded his head and cracked his knuckles. "But here's the thing, if I win then, you're not the boss of me, got it? I get to leave whenever I want, and you feed and clothe me. We got a deal old man?" Glynda twirled her weapon before pointing it at the younger blond with a frown. Ozpin merely shook his head.

"For the last time I am not old. My hair is naturally white." Ozpin sighed and waved his arm. "You may begin."

The two teachers looked on in shock as Naruto's form exploded in yellow, fire-like energy. His once normal body was cloaked in a strange power that made his once tan skin glow like bronze and his blond hair shined and billowed as if they were gold flames. The three whisker-like markings became thicker and more bar-like while his clothing turned into a cloak made out of the same energy along with a black body suit. There were strange, rune-like markings that accented the clothing. The biggest change was in the boy's eyes: the once brilliant blue eyes were now gold with a cross-shaped pupil.

"Wh-what in the world?" Glynda stuttered before collecting herself. She had seen many different Semblances before, but this was one of the first to have such a strange change on the user's body. She was even more wary when nine orbs of the blackest energy appeared behind the young man.

"Huh," Naruto wondered out loud while looking at his body. "I did _not_ mean to do _this_ ," he said as he took in the telltale sign of his Rikudo mode. _'Any ideas what just happened Kurama?'_ he asked, hoping there was some sort of explanation for this.

Kurama growled. _**"Whatever the hell**_ **you** _**did seemed to have blocked off the rest of your abilities. I'm still trying to fix the mess**_ **you** _ **made so for now, all I can say is the power Old Man Sage gave you will be all you can use for the time being."**_

Naruto winced, knowing the fox was pretty pissed at him and trying to get anything else out would result in a shouting match. "It's odd how I'm only able to use _this_ particular power while I'm here," he couldn't help but mused. "My strongest skill, now my _only_ skill." Stuck with utilizing the Truth Seeking Orbs, Naruto had to be careful. It wasn't about how strong they were: it was about how much he could control them. After having Sasuke ride on one of them, he learned that just because it could touch another human didn't mean it would dissolve them. They were completely reliant upon his will. Naruto just had to learn to control them better.

Glynda gripped her riding crop tightly before manipulating the large pillar that was right behind her. She sent the projectile zooming towards Naruto who casually sent out one of his orbs. The sphere grew in size and seemed to swallow the pillar. There wasn't even dust left. Ozpin was quite shocked at that while Glynda shot out a stream of fire. The fire swirled outwards before curving to hit Naruto.

Naruto flicked his wrist and sent another orb to annihilate the fire, but was shocked when the two attacks clashed and his attack merely sent Glynda's veering off course. Glynda was pleased when she saw that her Aura attack wasn't swallowed by the other blonde's attack and sent multiple needles of ice out.

Naruto quickly jumped backwards and then created a large shield for all the ice attacks to bounce off from. A frown marred his face. Whatever elemental attacks the people here used, they weren't chakra based. The frown quickly morphed into a smile. That meant that these people could actually put up a fight. Wonderful.

Naruto landed and quickly morphed two of his nine orbs into his Sage Staves and rushed toward his opponent. Glynda's eyes widened and she immediately sprang backwards while summoning a torrent of ice spears. Naruto batted them aside and started to engage the woman in hand to hand. He could immediately tell she was more of a long ranged fighter. Glynda growled and shot a large bolt of lightning out and Naruto manipulated a few orbs to reroute the attack.

Ozpin quickly ducked as the bolt shot right over his head. "Sorry, dude!" Naruto called out as he continued to attack Glynda. The Headmaster coughed lightly and sipped his coffee. That was close.

Naruto had to jump back as a large spire of stone sprang upwards. Deciding to test out a new technique to try and end this little battle Naruto changed his Staves back into spheres while Glynda summoned a horde of purple arrows made from some unknown energy . He summoned the Truth Seeking Orbs in front of him and they started to spin, with seven orbiting two.

" _Truth Bearing Spear!_ " Naruto roared. The two middle spheres glowed before extending out into a beam while the other orbs spun faster and let off bolts of gold energy. Glynda gaped in shock as she was enveloped by the beam. After a while, he ended the attack and grinned. He had made it so the orbs wouldn't disintegrate humans, just knock them out. As the smoke from the disturbed area settled, Naruto and Ozpin dropped their jaws in shock.

A soft crash was heard as Ozpin dropped his cup and Naruto's Sage Mode dispersed. The reason for their shell-shocked state? Glynda was sitting on the ground, one arm covering her exposed breasts, the appendage pushing her already large bust upwards. Her other arm was held between her legs trying to cover her dwindling modesty as her black panties slowly dissolved into nothingness. In place of the once strict and strong looking woman now sat one of the most erotic sights Naruto had ever seen. Naruto and Ozpin looked at one another and, slowly, both saw a small trickle of blood falling from the other's nose.

...

"Well… that happened."

Xxx

 **And there you guys go. This was a joint project that started out as simple idea. Through hard work, craziness, and just the sheer dumbness of talking a group of minds was able to pull this off. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of** _ **Well That Happened.**_

 **NanashiX**


	2. ChocolateBunny

Well That Happened

 _ **PLEASE READ AN!**_

 _ **So a quick note to all who are reading, we have updated chapter one so that it makes a bit more sense. We fixed the part about**_ _ **why**_ _ **Naruto can only use Rikudou Mode as well as some other small fixes. Also this is a CRACK FIC. It is meant to be funny. I forgot to add this in the summary when I posted, but the "female fury" reviews are getting dumb. The only one who beat on him was Glynda and we only referenced her beating him up. Never showed it. Never going to unless its for comedy. Looking at you Sin-chan and person who decided not to log in so we can't reply.**_ _ **Think of it like this, no matter how powerful you are, you think Naruto will beat the crap out of girls just because he can? If you think like this then you need some serious help.**_

 _ **Though, I do wanna say it is so fun working on this with so many fun writers and enthusiast. Please, if you have the time, check out their works. Anywho, on with the story! An Honorable mention to:**_

 _ **AngryOwl**_

 _ **Brent**_

 _ **Dadlop3**_

 _ **LazyDreamer Shark**_

 _ **jesxangel**_

 _ **RoCu**_

 _ **Knightly Monkey King**_

 _ **ShadowRChaos**_

 _ **Jburk40**_

 _ **Xxx**_

 _ **Had to add this before, but we as writers do not own any of the material being used for this work of fiction. It is owned by its respected owners and creators. Please support the official release….but like our stuff more! Also join our Discord by pming me or AngryOwl. It is pure chaos and you will love it.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Initiation**_

 _Ugh, what hit me?_

Naruto could hear light beeping to his left, and he could also feel something cool prickling his hand, right under his palm. But the worst part was the smell.

 _Goddamn disinfectants._

Now he knew where he was at. Only two places had that smell and he's pretty sure he wasn't in one of Orochimaru's labs. And the second was his personal hell: a Hospital. That cool prickling? Likely a damn needle. Naruto groaned and turned to his left as his eyes focused slowly. His bright blue orbs quickly grew wide as he saw the beaten and battered form of Ozpin by his side. The silver-haired man currently had a slight frown on his face as he sat up on the bed he was previously resting in.

"I see that you've awoken," the man said quietly as he grimaced trying to raise his coffee cup to his lips. It didn't work, and a slight hiss of pain came from his lips when the brown substance fell onto his chest. It was a true testament to just how injured the man was.

"Yeah. What the hell happened?" Ozpin was silent and merely stared ahead with a distant, a haunted look in his eyes as if he'd seen something that terrified him to the core. "Old man, what happened?"

"I'm not old," he responded, coming out more as a reflex than him actually saying it. Naruto grunted in annoyance and turned to look at the area he was in. Just like he had thought, it was a hospital area: white walls, curtains, and strange beeping machines. Naruto sighed. The boy kept looking around till his eyes came upon one of the most frightening sights he'd seen in his entire life, a sight that will haunt him until the end of his days and that's saying something. There, next to the window, stood a now fully clothed Glynda Goodwitch, a Glynda Goodwitch with the frostiest, most menacing looking face that Naruto had ever seen, literally. Even Kakashi might cower under it.

"Ah… now it's coming back to me," Naruto muttered. He stood up slowly and saw something in his peripherals. He quickly turned and lost track of what was in his blind spot, but a flash of movement in the corner of his eye quickly caught his attention and made him turn around. His mouth dropped a bit as he saw nine black orbs bobbing up and down in the air. They seemed to float for a moment before heading back to orbit around the blonde's back. Naruto blinked rapidly before looking at his skin. It wasn't glowing, and his chakra wasn't covering his whole body. He looked back at the Truth Seeking Balls and poked at one. It rippled and he found that it was in fact one of the spheres that would normally appear while in Rikudou Mode.

"They did not disappear." He looked towards Glynda whose jaw was set firmly in a scowl. "After our little… incident, you seemed to have powered down from whatever form you were in but those things _did not leave_ ," Glynda seemed to hiss.

"Huh, well that's odd," was all Naruto could say. He turned toward Ozpin who was carefully getting off the hospital bed with a groan.

"Yes, well, after that little test, it would seem like there are some things that need to be straightened out between us," Ozpin started, "welcome to Beacon, Mr. Uzumaki. We will have you fitted for your school uniform as soon as possible," he said with a smile.

"S-school? Say what now?"

"Your uniform. As a student, you must wear a uniform."

"Oh hell no, old man! I am _not_ a student. Did you not just witness me destroying her?!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Glynda.

"Yes. You were a little excessive, don't you think?"

"I didn't want to become a student," he explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Go big, or go home."

"Mmm yes. However, while you may have been winning in the beginning, Ms. Goodwitch here knocked you out." What Naruto didn't notice was the twinkle within Ozpin's eyes as he saw the golden haired teenager squirm under his teasing, though the amount of self-denial he was in helped.

"She knocked you out too, ya know."

"Well, yes, ahem," he reluctantly admitted. "In the end, you were getting a sound beating and our wager needed you to win if you didn't wish to become a student," said Ozpin as he hobbled towards the door so that he could go back to his office. They still had the initiation for the new students to work out. Ah, the pains of being the Headmaster.

"I won. She was down and our battle was finished," Naruto reminded them. He was figuratively grasping at straws now.

"Ah, but then she started to beat you."

"She beat you too! Are you serious?!" Glynda watched as the two perverts went back and forth, her anger slowly abating as the two idiots argued.

"I would say that between the two of us, you were the one more severely-."

"That woman was about to stick her riding crop up your-," Naruto was cut off as Ozpin quickly shushed him.

"Alright! Alright!" The man said as his face turned ashen. The man sighed and limped over to stand next to Glynda, but the woman noticed that he stood further away from her than he normally would have. "You are not being enrolled as a student, but I would like it if you would still agree to becoming a Teacher's Aide," he compromised. "I would be more than happy to teach you about anything you'd need." Naruto grinned at his victory, and the Gudoudama seemed to emulate his happiness as they bounced quickly. He turned to the floating balls and tilted his head.

"What the hell?" Naruto reached out to touch it when he felt a sharp pain across the back of his head. "Son of a bitch!" Naruto cursed and turned to the source. Glynda glared at him and tapped the riding crop on her palm. "What was that for?!"

"First, you've cursed numerous times. I have said it before: I do not allow vulgar language!" Glynda said sternly. Her eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously. "Second….you know what you did." Naruto gulped slightly and moved backwards.

"R-right. Uh, you said you wanted us to go?" Naruto said to try and get the man moving. Ozpin nodded and the two started to wobble out, a stone-faced Glynda trailing behind. Naruto observed his new surroundings while they walked, taking in the unfamiliar architecture. Once they passed the courtyard to their destination, he couldn't help but strike up a conversation. He couldn't take silence too well.

"So, this is a school to train what now?" Naruto asked as he took in the various sights. It was odd: many of the students didn't really have any distinguishing features. If the blond didn't really focus, they became humanoid shapes in the background. They were like black blobs in human shapes wandering around. While it was weird, it was nothing out of the usual in his life. As such, he shrugged it off and refocused back to his current companions.

"It is a school for us to make the world a better place. Many great young lads and ladies come here to make a difference." Ozpin answered cryptically. That was before Glynda cleared her throat to get Naruto's attention.

"What he meant was that we train the Hunters and Huntresses that will influence modern society as well as keep the Creatures of Grimm at bay," Glynda stated with a hint of pride in her voice. "These are the people that would inspire the future generations." Naruto whistled softly at that. It reminded him of the Academy back when he was a brat.

" _ **You still are one.**_ _"_

" _Shut up. Who are you to talk?_ "

" _ **The thousand year old being who saw from the beginning of Chakra to the 4th Shinobi World War, that's who. Now be quiet brat, the walking fetish is talking**_ **.** _ **"**_

" _How the hell do you know what fetishes are?"_

" _ **Do you want me to answer that question?"**_

" _...no?"_

" _ **Uzumakis are kinky in bed. Well, your bitch of a mom-"**_

" _One more word and I will muzzle you!_ "

" _ **Uzumaki stamina and-"**_

"So are you two the only ones teaching here?" Naruto asked, trying his best to ignore the fuzzy, perverted asshole in his gut and to stop that train of thought.

"No, we are actually just two of four. The other two we will be meeting soon," Ozpin said as they walked through the archway that led to the main building. "We'll need to find one of them who would be willing to take you on as an aide and can teach you about Remnant and its customs."

"Great! Because this place is weird, and I'll tell ya I've been to some strange places." Those places ranging from a mushroom forest, to a castle that was actually the insides of a chameleon, to a giant toad's stomach several times, and let's not forget the insides of a giant snake being a personal favorite.

Ozpin hummed at that before leading the group towards an elevator. A few students greeted the group while shooting strange looks towards the Headmaster, who was limping and keeping ahead of Professor Goodwitch as if avoiding her, as well as their blond-haired companion whom none of them had seen before. They entered the elevator and after a few moments, ascended toward their destination. As it opened to reveal Ozpin's office, Naruto entered and took a seat after observing the place.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki," Ozpin started off, "I would like to ask if we could discuss a few things before I let you around the school." He took a seat as well, albeit with a hiss of pain. "First things first, and excuse my language Ms. Goodwitch, but why in the hell aren't you in pain?"

"Fast healing factor," Naruto said with a grin. "I've always been a quick healer, and that's never been an issue."

"No words can describe how much I loathe you right now, Mr. Uzumaki." Ozpin said with the most monotone tone Naruto had heard from him so far. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Kakashi had come from the other side. Hell, they practically sounded the same. The white hair also didn't help. They might say it's silver but he knew it was white!

"Not the first time I've heard that, and most likely not the last either." He heard it plenty of times from Kiba when they sparred together and it ended up as a slugfest between them. Don't get him started on when Lee got involved as well, especially that one time he spiked Lee's water and ditched the dog-using-ninja with a Drunken-Fist-using-Lee.

"Moving on… Second of all, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you mention other dimensions while we were flying here. Would you like to elaborate on that?"

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment. How was he to word this? "Where I come from we've never really heard of dust before, or aura for that matter. What we call it is chakra. How bout this: you ask me something and I'll ask you something."

"That sounds fair. I believe it's your turn."

"Okay, so what is aura and this dust stuff? Is it like the dust that is on your desk?"

"My desk is not dusty, thank you very much," Ozpin muttered.

"Dust is one of the tools we use," Glynda explained while ignoring the sulking Ozpin. "It is energy that has become crystallized. We use it in conjunction with our Aura. Before I go into Aura, let me show you this." Glynda pulled a shining red diamond from her breast pocket and held it up. Naruto gazed at the stone and was surprised when it started to levitate in the air. The crystal then burst into flame.

"How did you do that? I didn't see any hand signs!"

' _Hand signs?_ ' Ozpin thought as Glynda blew away a cloud of sparkling red dust and looked at the blond boy again.

"That was a Dust attack. We use our Aura to activate the type of Dust we have and it becomes an elemental attack." Glynda then went over to one of the book shelves in Ozpin's office and pulled a small chest off of it. Setting it down, Naruto was greeted to multi-colored crystals when the woman opened the lid. "Each colored crystal corresponds to the element it is. The colors are fairly self explanatory: red means fire, blue means water and so on."

Naruto picked up a yellow one and held it up. If the color coordination was right then this was most likely lightning. He put it back and was a bit marveled on how beautiful the crystals looked. They seemed to bounce light off making a rainbow like pattern above them. Heck, he could see his own reflection in them!

"Dust comes from nature itself. It is the the energy from the world given to us to help the growing battle against Grimm. We still don't know too much about it, but we like to think that it is a gift from Mother Nature. We use it in conjunction with Aura."

"Before we explain Aura," Ozpin cut in, "how about our turn? So, Mr. Uzumaki, you stated that where you are from, dimension or otherwise, you can use chakra. What is that? Is it a form of energy?" he asked.

"First, can you please stop calling me Mr. Uzumaki? It sounds way too uptight."

"I will not," Ozpin said shortly with a grin. Naruto huffed and narrowed his eyes at the man.

" _Bastard,_ " Naruto whispered while glancing at a frowning Glynda. "Okay, so from what you guys were saying, Dust is a type of attack or element that you can control right?"

"That is correct."

"And you control it with Aura? Well, we have something similar from what it sounds like. Chakra is a type of energy in one's body. We mix spiritual and physical energies to make chakra. It is tied to one's life force so if you use too much of it, well…" Naruto slid his thumb across his throat and made a coughing sound. "Yeah, so it's best to try and understand how much you can use."

"Would you mind showing us an example?" Ozpin asked. Naruto nodded and stood up while holding his right hand out.

"I show you mine, you show me yours?" Naruto said to Glynda who huffed.

"Mind your tongue." Glynda growled before looking at Ozpin. Said man nodded and the woman stood in front of Naruto. She took a deep breath before a white energy started to waft around her. Naruto whistled quietly as red, blue, yellow, and different colors blended into the energy cover. "This is Aura. People normally have a set color that is more connected to their personality."

"You have a lot though."

"I am a complicated person."

"Noted. Well, let me just show you a little something." Naruto started to feel for the familiar feeling of his chakra. It was a task that he had done hundreds of times, sometimes even subconsciously. However, when nothing happened for a moment, he looked at his palm in confusion.

"Having some performance issues, Mr. Uzumaki?" Ozpin asked. He might be a wise man but no one gets away with calling him old to his face.

"Screw off, old man!" Naruto growled. He started to try and channel more chakra but was startled as his Rikudou cloak sprang to life. Even though he only tried to get enough chakra for a Rasengan, Naruto was shocked to see the black and orange flame like chakra of his Yang Cloak surround him.

"Ah. So this is chakra. I take it that the form you're using is a chakra form?" Glynda asked as she released her grasp on her Aura. The black orbs that she had come to despise bobbed and spun around the boy, almost excited that Naruto was in this empowered state.

"What? No. I mean, yes this is chakra, but not the type I wanted to show you. This is different. I thought me going into this form last time was a fluke!"

" _Kurama! What the hell is going on!?_ "

" _ **Working on it…**_ "

" _Figure it out!_ " Glynda and Ozpin observed the boy while he was currently having an internal argument with his tenant. She walked close to the boy, careful to avoid the floating orbs, and put her hand close to the other blonde. She was a bit shocked at the comforting warmth that Naruto gave off. She actually wanted to get closer to it. Just as she reached closer, Naruto deactivated the cloak and closed his eyes. All he wanted was a simple Rasengan.

As the shinobi reached for his chakra, he was shocked to find that he couldn't access it. He could sense the chakra inside him, it was there coursing through his network. However, when he tried to pull it, nothing would happen. He tried harder and harder and felt resistance. Finally, the resistance let out and a rush of power flooded his body. When Naruto opened his eyes, he was expecting to see just a swirling sphere of chakra in his palm. He was quite disgruntled to see the familiar flame like chakra once more in addition to his Rasengan.

"Oh, now that is quite interesting," Ozpin said with a hint of awe as he examined the spinning globe of energy. It was quite the tantalizing sight to behold, mesmerizing even.

"Yeah…" an inattentive Naruto replied. "I mean, yeah! This is chakra. So basically we use chakra to do a lot of things. You can walk on walls and water; manipulate the elements like you guys do. Hell, the possibilities are nearly endless. It's just, hmmm."

"Problem?"

"No… no it's fine. I'll figure it out." Naruto reverted back to his normal state and stretched his body out. After a moment of contemplation and breathing, he tried to access some chakra. He again felt that resistance and once more immediately pushed through it. He had to hold back a curse towards the white haired asshole that sent him here. Who the hell did he think he was?! In fact, what the hell did he even do?! Naruto growled as he went back to his base form again from his Rikudou form. This was not good. Glynda and Ozpin watched in fascination and confusion as the young man in front of them cycled between looking normal and then erupting in fiery warmth. Finally, Ozpin had seen enough.

"Mr. Uzumaki. Is something the matter?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied. "Look, you _are_ seeing chakra, just not… well, I'm not supposed to be glowing everytime I try to use it. Something must have happened when I got here." Ozpin frowned at the serious tone of the boy. He seemed like such a carefree person. Him acting like this must mean something must have happened, and it may not be good.

"Well, we can move on for now. How about Ms. Goodwitch shows you around? You can meet the other teachers. Sound good?"

"Yeah, um let's do that." Glynda gave a curt nod to the Headmaster before looking back at Naruto.

"If you would follow me, Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto huffed and followed the woman out with pout.

"Why can't you just call me Naruto?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Ozpin watched as the two left with a small smile. He then spun in his chair to gaze out of his window. Things were going to change, for better or for worse.

Xxx

Naruto hummed lightly as Glynda led them through the halls. As the woman pointed toward simple things about the school, he was having a mental chat with Kurama. They were trying to figure out why the blond could not use his chakra normally. Currently, they were going through a checklist of sorts.

" _ **Have you tried pulling the chakra out slowly?**_ "

" _Yes. Still not working. I can feel my chakra, but it's almost like it doesn't want to come out._ "

" _ **Chakra is somewhat sentient: it fluctuates with different emotions so maybe a part of you doesn't want to use it?**_ "

" _Wait, chakra is what now?_ "

" _ **Sentient, you imbecile. It's somewhat alive.**_ "

" _You lost me._ "

" _ **It's living! Sweet Kami you're an idiot. Even Kushina had more brains than you!**_ "

" _Screw you fox. Just tell me what the hell went wrong!_ "

" _ **Alright, alright. Listen brat, chakra is the life force of shinobi. When you received the Yang Seal from the old man, you should have been given the ability to understand how chakra works. Right?**_ "

" _Yeah. I'm not sure_ how _it works, but I_ know _how chakra works when I focus._ "

" _ **Okay, that answer isn't stupid in the slightest."**_ The sarcasm in that reply was palpable. Literally, he thought he saw a sound bubble appear near the seal on his midsection. Naruto growled slightly before focusing on his chakra once more. While Glynda led Naruto into the school, the boy searched within himself.

He searched within his chakra pathways and saw the yellow energy coursing through his system. As he looked upon the chakra, he did his best to try and ebb it through his body. He used his knowledge given to him by the Sage to try and understand what was happening. To his shock, Naruto almost believed the chakra had sealed itself, like it had retreated deep into his system through its own volition. Naruto took a deep breath and tried to pull out the chakra from its dormant state. As he pulled and pulled, the blond noticed that he was starting to feel the familiar feeling of his Rikudou Mode appear. Naruto stopped pulling and the feeling stopped. He pulled again a little more and his skin started to glow. The boy frowned at this.

" _Oi Kurama… why is my chakra locked to my Rikudou form?_ "

" _ **I'm looking into it… I honestly don't know, but I'm worried.**_ "

Naruto was _not_ liking what was happening. His chakra was acting weird and this was a totally new place. To the boy's surprise, one of his Truth Seeking Balls came close to his face and seemed to nuzzle it, like it was comforting him. The other eight orbited around Naruto almost like they were being protective. Naruto gave them a small smile and continued to walk. Well, at least one good interesting thing came from this.

Glynda and Naruto reached a classroom where two men were standing. One was a tall man with outrageous green hair. He wore glasses that hid his yellow eyes almost completely. He had a disheveled appearance. Next to the first man was a large man with a rotund body. He was much more well groomed than the first and his light blonde hair and mustache looked perfectly maintained. The two were currently going over a calendar with a group of older students, people that looked about Naruto's age or a year or so older.

The green haired teacher noticed the newcomers and turned to the class. "Alright students! If you will excuse us, we will go over the new year's courses as well as your dorm assignments. You may all leave!" Naruto watched the class file out, many of them sending him interested looks. Glynda strode forward while the blond hung back to admire the class. Unbeknownst to the boy, a lone girl with twitching rabbit ears had zoned in on the bobbing orbs floating around the mysterious stranger.

Said girl's eyes followed the spheres intently. Most would say she was looking at the boy, and they wouldn't bat an eye. A cute girl looking at a new, and fairly handsome boy? Of course that's normal. However, the girl's attention was completely on the balls. Her hand shakily went to touch one of them and just as her finger grazed the surface, she was swarmed.

Naruto spun around at a surprised scream and nearly had a slight nose bleed at the completely naked girl with rabbit ears atop her head and a ball of fluff poking out of her tail bone. Before anyone else could notice the highly embarrassed girl, Naruto practically ripped off his shirt and threw it over the girl. Due to here shorter stature and the fact that the boy's shirt was already a bit long, the clothing thankfully made it past her more...revealing areas. Though the sight was still erotic, and Naruto still had to hide his blush.

"Velvet!" a feminine voice yelled out. Naruto turned toward another girl. He could tell this one was quite angry, even with the sunglasses hiding her eyes. "What the hell did you do you sicko!?"

"I-I didn't do anything! I don't know what happened I swear!" Naruto said trying to appease the raging girl in front of him. The girl lifted her bag and was ready to swing it forward.

"U-uh Coco, it wasn't his fault. I touched whatever it is that did this," Velvet said. She tugged at her shirt feverishly to try and make sure it hid her womanly parts. By now most of the students had already filed out so it was just her team left. As thankful as she was, this was still extremely embarrassing, especially since someone she'd never met saw her naked. The thought made the poor girl blush to her ear tips.

The now named Coco held the rabbit girl close and comforted her. "No, no, Velvet it's okay. This guy's probably some sicko perv. And he needs to be taught a lesson!"

"As much as I agree with you Ms. Coco, this was, unfortunately, not Mr. Uzumaki's fault," Naruto turned to Glynda as she stood next to him. Her eyes were as cold as ice once more and made the boy gulp.

"Unfortunately?"

"Yes. Because if you'd done it on purpose, I would have had a reason to beat you down right here." Naruto shivered. He then looked to the young rabbit girl. It was strange to see, but Naruto had seen people with animal traits before. A prime example would be Kiba. Naruto patted the girl's head much to her surprise. Not many people associated well with Faunus and she was normally picked on. A stranger being so nice was… odd.

"Sorry 'bout that, little bunny. Totally didn't mean to do that. For some reason those things have a mind of their own now." Naruto pointed to his new "pets" which were bouncing lazily behind him. Velvet shakily nodded and was promptly led away by Coco. Coco stopped for a moment and gave the blonde boy a stare. As much as she didn't want to admit it, especially after he embarrassed her friend, the boy was handsome. However, his fashion sense was… ugh.

"As an apology, you will take us shopping. You have the looks, but your style is just awful," Coco said as the two walked away while being followed by two men. The hulking one gave Naruto a small wave and the dark skinned boy nodded.

"They seemed nice," Naruto said to himself. He turned around and was met with a piercing glare. "Um… be gentle?"

"No."

* * *

"Are you sure he didn't do anything weird to you?"

Velvet merely rolled her eyes at her team's leader question. "Yes. It was just an accident Coco," she replied once more in exasperation.

Coco scoffed. "I still don't believe it. An _accident_ is spilling someone's drink. An _accident_ is bumping into someone when you weren't looking. An _accident_ is grabbing someone's textbook and not noticing it until much later. That," she tilted her head back to what happened several hours ago, "was no accident."

The faunus huffed. "It was! I was curious and wanted to touch one of his balls!"

The leader gawked. "What?!"

Realizing what she had just said, the faunus began blushing up a storm. "NOT LIKE THAT!" she squeaked out. "Those black sphere things that hovered around him!"

" _What_ black sphere things?"

She stared at Coco. "You didn't see them?"

Shaking her head, "No. I was a little preoccupied watching you get stripped," she replied duly. Raising a delicate eyebrow, "I didn't know you had it in you Vel." She gave the faunus an overdramatic headshake. "It's always the quiet one isn't it?"

Blush returning in full force, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," she assured her in the most serious voice ever.

"There's no secret!"

"I get it. I really do. You're a closet masochist aren't you?"

"NO!" Steam was practically coming out of her ears right now.

"It's okay. We'll keep this between us."

"There's nothing between us!"

"Goddammit." Coco and Velvet turned toward the male voice approaching their position. "Why the hell was she so upset about it?" the person mumbled. The girls glanced toward each other in confusion. "Wasn't my fault she attacked me and they reacted on their own. I swear, it's like they're alive or something." As the male approached the corner, the duo saw what was unmistakably the topic of their discussion.

Naruto blinked as he saw the two girls from earlier. "Hi?"

Coco stared at him. "I still don't see his balls."

"What?!/Coco!"

Turning toward her teammate with the most innocent expression ever, "You said you wanted to touch his balls."

"NOT THOSE!" the faunus squeaked and tried to make herself as small as possible.

She tilted her head. "Wasn't that why you stripped for him?"

"NO!" Why the hell was her leader acting like this?!

Deciding to give the poor girl a break due to how red her face was, which on a totally unrelated note made her look adorable, Coco changed the topic. "So blondie," she started, "what the hell happened to you? You looked like you've just been through Hell and back," she couldn't help but inquire.

Naruto winced. After they left him alone with Glynda, she immediately took it upon herself to deliver divine punishment for stripping a student even if accidentally. However, just as she was about to carry out her threat, the Truth Seeking Balls reacted and, well, let's just say she needed a new outfit. After _that_ repeated incident, and Glynda's anger skyrocketing, the orbs hid behind him making _him_ take the full brunt of the assault.

"I met the Devil."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Naruto quickly said. With a cough, "So uh you're not still mad at me are you?" he asked Velvet.

Said girl avoided eye contact and had a hint of a blush on her face. "I'm fine. I-it was an accident."

"Some accident," Coco muttered. Looking at him closely, "I still don't know what you were referring to Vel. What black sphere things?" As if on cue, the black spheres peeked out from behind Naruto as if checking if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, they resumed their position behind him while bouncing up and down. "Oh. _Those_ balls."

Glaring at her with dusted cheeks, "Yes," replied a flustered Velvet.

Coco merely shrugged. "Anyways. You still owe us a shopping trip," she reminded him. He merely shrugged.

What happened in the next several hours was something Naruto would never forget. They immediately headed out to the closest mall and the moment they did so, Coco disappeared within the isles of clothing, leaving him and Velvet in awkward silence. The moment she came back, she had loads upon loads of clothings with her, making him regret his decision. Before he could get a word in edgewise, she threw him into the dressing room with a pile of clothes and told him to try them on. And so he did. For the rest of the afternoon going into the night.

Naruto could have sworn the girl was some sort of sadist. He also had a feeling she was doing it mainly to get back at him for the Velvet incident. Speaking of the faunus, even though she had forgiven him, she still liked shopping and it wasn't every day a guy volunteered to become a victim - he meant _shopping partner_ \- with a bunch of girls. Naturally, she took advantage of this as well.

"Are we done yet?" he couldn't help but whine from behind the dressing room.

"No. The list that Ms. Goodwitch wrote for you still isn't complete," came Coco's simple response.

"Seriously?! I've been in here for _four hours_!"

"Her list was _very_ specific," she said with a smirk. In actuality, they would have been done in 40 minutes top. However, since he stripped her teammate, even if by accident, she was going to make him suffer. "By the way, how are you going to pay for all of this?" she couldn't help but asked.

"Ozpin gave me a credit card to use for these necessities since I'll be working at Beacon soon."

The girls paused in their tracks. "You're a teacher?" Velvet asked with a hint of awe in her voice.

"That would explain your lack of formalities with Professor Goodwitch and the Headmaster," Coco muttered in realization. "But wait, aren't you a little _young_ to be a teacher? You're around our age!"

"Not a teacher, _teacher's aide_."

"And how the heck did you get that position?"

"I beat Glynda in a spar and won a bet," he replied, leaving out the fact that he had to almost blackmail Ozpin into calling that a victory for him.

"But you're a fucking pervert," Coco couldn't help but blurt out.

"Coco!" Velvet shouted out with a frown.

"Oi!" sticking his head out of the curtain, "I am not!"

"Didn't you strip Velvet in front of the teachers?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"How exactly _did_ you win against Professor Goodwitch anyways?" Coco asked with a raised eyebrow.

He pointed toward the Truth Seeking Balls hovering in front of the dressing room. "Those." Said spheres bobbed up and down in excitement.

"And what's so special about these?" she asked while reaching out to one of them.

"Don't!" Velvet shouted as she tried to stop Coco but to no avail. As soon as Coco touched one of the black spheres, the others rushed toward her, and Velvet by extension. Before Naruto's very eyes, two naked, well developed girls stood in front of him.

"Uhhhh." Was all Naruto could say at that moment.

Velvet's world froze as her brain processed some very key details. She was naked. She was in a mall. She was naked. There were people around. She was naked. Naruto saw her naked _again_. Also, _she was naked_. As those key details circled themselves within her head, she did the one thing she could do.

She tackled Naruto into the dressing room in an attempt to hide herself. Coco, who was in a similar state, did the same thing moments later following the faunus' example.

"What the hell man?! Why did you do that for?" Coco hissed with a small blush plastered on her face..

"It wasn't my fault! These things have a mind of their own!" Naruto defended himself.

"This is the worst day ever!" Velvet complained with reddened cheeks.

"I-if it's any consolation, you're both beautiful," he said to try and avoid another female(s) fury.

"Not now you goddamn pervert!" Coco nearly shouted but didn't due to the fact she didn't want anyone discovering them like this.

"I-idiot," Velvet muttered. "But thanks," she whispered. Her leader merely gawked at her.

"Are you serious?!"

"Hey," Naruto said, drawing their attention. "We're in a _mall_ … Why couldn't you have just grabbed some random clothes to cover yourselves?" he pointed out.

"..." The two stared at him. However, before either of them could voice a reply, a familiar voice made the two girls freeze on the spot while Naruto looked on in confusion.

"Sir-"

"Doctor!"

"Right. Dr. Oobleck, are you _sure_ you would like to buy all these clothes?"

"What's wrong with them?" he inquired.

"It's just, um, well, they're all _exactly the same_ ," replied the clerk.

"I like things plain and simple!" he replied back. "Just set them down over there if you don't mind." Naruto, Coco, and Velvet waited with baited breath, praying to whatever god or goddess out there that Doctor Oobleck wouldn't chose _their_ dressing room out of all the others to change in. Sadly, their prayers went unanswered as the doctor opened the curtain and saw the trio.

"..." Oobleck stared at them.

"This isn't what it looks like," came the response from Naruto.

"And, pray tell, what _were_ you doing in here exactly," he demanded with a raised eyebrow.

The trio exchanged glances. "Uhhhh-"

"Because if you said you were uprooting old traditions from ancient times, I'd say you're all geniuses!"

"Ehhh?" came the collective response.

"Yes, yes," he nodded his head. "Harems were quite popular in ancient times. Sadly, due to advances in technology as well as the outbreak of the Grimms, customs had to be changed and polygamy became extinct." He gave them a nod of approval. "Well done you three. It's nice to see students taking an interest in history."

"I - what? No! It's-" The trio started talking at the same time but their replies came out in incoherent sentences.

"Fret not. I will be more than happy to give you three a special course on the history of harems. For now, however, I bid you adieu. I wish you three the best of luck." And with that, Oobleck closed the curtains, leaving three godsmacked teens staring at the place he once was in. As his footsteps receded, they turned toward each other with the same thought in mind.

"What the hell just happened?!"

Xxx

 **The above is a mini chapter THAT IS CANON to the story. It was suppsoed to be a shorter omake, but Dadlop3 just had way too much fun creating the idea. I'm cool with it. Makes things fun and fresh. But yes, most omakes (or mini chapters as seen above) will be tied to the main story as comedy or just information. I suggest reading it because it will be a good laugh. Good night friends and happy reading!**

 **NanashiX**


	3. Slap the Wyvern

Well That Happened 3

 **So I guess I'm gonna have to explain a few things because people don't like to read on through the whole thing once they see something** _ **they don't like**_ **. First, Naruto did** _ **not**_ **lose his battle to Glynda. He beat her, soundly, but he was distracted by sweet naked flesh and she knocked him out. Ozpin,** _ **Ozpin**_ **, got the crap beat out of him too. And as for the Coco and Velvet scene, there was nothing but speculation on what exactly Glynda did. I'm starting to become worried with some of your responses to how Naruto should handle "Feminine fury". Seriously? Throat punch? Anyways, to appease the crowd** _ **and**_ **because we as the authors don't think the same gag would be funny, Naruto won't get beat up anymore by Glynda unless,** _ **unless**_ **, he legitimately deserves it. Stop being babies, it's not like I'm writing a Trashcan-chan, I mean...Sakura-chan story… she is such trash.**

 **Anywho! On with the next chapter!**

 **Many thanks to the** _ **AngryOwl Discord**_ **. A community working hard for the readers.**

 **Xxx**

"...And so I took out many a Grimm with a mighty swing of my weapon. It was an easy task for one with such great strength like myself. Now you must realize that the Grimm are frightening creatures: they are beings that have plagued humankind for generations. Vicious, angry beasts that are drawn to negative emotions..." Naruto listened attentively as the rather large man continued on with his story. He was currently sitting in the large classroom with the second year classmen of Beacon. However, instead of being in the Lecture desks, the blond was seated at the front.

The other teachers were also in the lecture hall, their attention anywhere but Professor Port. Glynda was standing next to Ozpin who was next to the exit and Oobleck, aka the good Doctor, was walking around the hall with a cup of coffee in his hand. Naruto had never been too good at listening to lectures, but this Peter guy had a way of making the story seem so bad it was good to the blond. It was at this moment that Professor Port stopped speaking and pointed at the boy.

"I'm so sorry students, but we have a guest who you all should become familiar with. This is assistant Professor Uzu-...what was it now?"

"Uzumaki."

"Yes, of course! Professor Uzumaki! He will be your T.A. and I'd wish for him to say a few words," Port said. Naruto looked around at the numerous faces and scratched his cheek. As much as he loved attention; after the War, a lot of people constantly hounded him for autographs and things like that. It got to a point where he was starting to miss just being in the background. Naruto sighed and stood from his chair, pushing those memories away. He walked toward the front and took in all the students. As second years, they were closer to him in age, perhaps even older. Some were recognizable, Coco and Velvet for example, while others were easily forgettable. Naruto's eyes connected with the two girls and he had to hold back a blush. The feeling of their flesh against his in the confines of a dressing room still made his cheeks burn and blood rush...moving on.

"Right, well hi all. My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said remembering that they use their given name first then the family name. "I'll be here as mostly an assistant and to learn more about Beacon.. _.and Remnant_." Naruto thought the last part. He still needed to know how in the hell he got here. A few hands rose and Naruto looked confused. "Uh yeah you in the back."

"How come you are a teacher's aide when you can't be much older than us?"

"Good question. I beat up one of your teachers. Next question," Naruto said as more hands popped up.

"Who did you beat?!"

"You beat a teacher?"

"Will you impregnate me?!"

"What the hell are those things behind you?"

Naruto started to stutter as constant questions started to go off. His attention was drawn from one thing to another until he clapped his hands loudly. The snapping sound interrupted the stream of questions allowing him to take a breath.

"Alright, to answer your questions: I beat Glynda over there. Yes I beat a teacher. Who the fuck ( _language Uzumaki!_ ) said that? And finally, these are the Truth Seeking Balls," the ninja replied as one of the dark orbs floated upwards. It bobbed to and fro a bit before morphing into one of his Sage staves. A chorus of " _Oooo"_ sounds came out as Naruto took a few swipes before letting it morph back

"Alright, one more question before we let you go," Port sounded out. Amongst the sea of raised hands, Naruto saw Velvet raise hers. He smiled slightly and nodded to her while saying her name so all could hear.

"U-um, well I just wanted to know," Velvet started, trying to ignore the stares of people because the new teacher's aide already knew her name. "Are those your weapons? Like are they used to hunt Grimms?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer before it clicked shut. He actually didn't know how the balls would fare against Grimm. So far, he had found that Dust attacks were able to go against them, but that was when he finally sat down and talked with Glynda on how this world's power was manipulated. Apparently they were from Nature, literally _from Nature,_ so he guessed it was this world's natural energy like how Senjutsu was his world's form of utilizing it.

As he looked on confused, Port took it upon himself to try and pull the boy out of his state.

"I think what she means by weapon is this young man!" the man said boisterously as he pulled a strange axe looking weapon off the wall. The blond ninja scrutinized it and tried to find out how such a weapon could be feasible. The weapon itself was a large gun with a barrel in the shape of a trumpet. It looked much different from the guns in Iron country, that's for sure. What was odd was the two axe blades on the stock. He assumed the man would swing the gun itself and use it as a melee weapon before shooting. Impractical, but if one could use it, then it wouldn't matter. Hell, he himself used a giant windmill shuriken for goodness sake.

"Now this my friends is my baby! It has helped me through numerous troubles," the professor said as he swung the weapon around and walked back to the front where the blond was. "See how its blades-!"

"Wait, Port! Don't swing it near me!" Naruto yelled as he saw his Truth Seeking Balls start to tremble. The black spheres started to spin around rapidly and zoned in on Port. A large bead of sweat dropped from the man's head and he jumped over a zooming sphere. The ball looped around and joined its brethren as they flew at the portly man once more. One sphere latched on to the weapon and the rest followed. The class watched in awe as the Blunderbuss was dissolved and what dropped to the ground was the canister that held the Dust ammunition.

"Dismissed," the TA said quietly while Port dropped to his knees. The class quickly filed out as Coco and Velvet sent Naruto one last look. The boy waved them off and walked over to where Port had gone into the fetal position. "Uh I'm so sorry. I don't know why, but I think with Port waving around his weapon the dumb things thought he was an enemy." The whiskered young man turned to the Gudoudama and glared. "I don't even know what the hell happened to you guys, but you can't be destroying people's things!" The balls seemed to droop in sadness. "Just...don't do it again."

Ozpin patted the large man on the shoulder and gazed at the ammunition cartridge. He picked it up and held it to Naruto. "Why did the orbs not destroy this?" he asked, trying to ignore Port's whispering.

" _My Preciousssss_ ," was the mantra coming out from the downed professor's mouth.

"I think it's because of the Dust," replied Naruto, also ignoring Grimm Studies teacher. "Where I'm from, the only way to battle these little guys is through Sage Arts. Not sure if you guys know what that is." Glynda shook her head while Oobleck zipped around looking for any dust particles of the former weapon. He was amazed to find nothing. "Sage Arts use natural energy, basically from what you guys tell me Dust is literally nature's energy. To me, that makes the most sense."

"Mind if I test something?" He shrugged at Ozpin and gave him the go ahead. The man nodded in thanks and walked to one of the orbs. He took his cane and opened Port's Dust container. The Headmaster then poured a red powder on his cane, giving it a red glow. He took a few test swings and then struck at one of the orbs. Naruto was a bit surprised to see the cane bounce off.

"Huh, so that proved something."

"Indeed," Ozpin said as he waved his cane and flicked off the remaining Dust. "Have no fear Mr. Port. We will have your Blunderbuss good as new! And it seems I may need to make a few changes to our weapons as well. Wouldn't want you destroying everything when you train the youngsters Mr. Uzumaki."

"Stop calling me that!"

"No."

Xxx

Naruto grumbled as he looked at his new clothes. Next to him were Team CFVY comprised of Coco and Velvet along with two young men that Naruto had not been formally introduced to till now. These two were Yatsuhashi, aka Yatsu, and Fox. Yatsuhashi was a tall and athletic looking young man that looked to be of Asian descent. Next to the slightly armored boy stood Fox, a dark-skinned boy that Naruto remembered. Now that he had gotten a better look at him, he gave Naruto a sense of chilling deja vu: the pure, milky white eyes which gave the assumption he was blind reminded the blond of his late friend Neji.

"Why must I wear this again?" the blond asked with a sigh. He turned a bit in front of the mirror and frowned. Due to his new title, Coco decided that Naruto had needed an attire that would be better suited to his status. They had fought long and hard, but he was able to get in an orange shirt to go with his new clothes. He rolled up the sleeves to his blazer and orange button up shirt and loosened the black tie. In retrospect, the boy had to admit he looked pretty nice. Black and orange were definitely his colors.

"Because your current clothes were basically sweats and you needed to look the part. You're a teacher now." Coco said as she did a final walk around the blond. She had to admit the pervert cleaned up well. She was a little annoyed that he had decided to ruin the prim and proper look, but the rugged look did suit him.

"I guess. Well, no use in complaining. Who'd say no to free clothes anyways?" The new teacher's assistant smoothed his new clothes once more before stepping out of the teacher's lounge. Team CFVY followed him out, Velvet munching on a danish she swiped from a box, and the group walked out towards the main hall. Naruto glanced at the rabbit girl and smirked. "Taking advantage of the faculty food?" the boy teased. Said girl blushed and pouted before chomping on the pastry.

"Who can blame her?" Yatsu said as he too was chewing on a doughnut. "We aren't normally allowed in the lounge. I'm gonna take advantage of it." Fox nodded while holding an armful of food.

"Not that I care, but don't you guys have a cafeteria?"

"And?" Naruto looked at Coco who was giving him an accusing stare over her aviator glasses.

"Don't you get food from there?"

"Your's is nicer. Besides you owe us," Coco huffed and bit into her bagel for emphasis. Naruto was about to ask what he owed her until he remembered their little incident at the mall a few days ago. Naruto held in a blush and felt the cold, hard stares of Fox and Yatsu on his back.

"Hmmm," the ninja heard and he turned to the dull, flat looks of the males of CFVY. Naruto knew that they wanted to beat him up for stripping the girls, but after a long explanation they had finally calmed down. It also helped that his tiny orbs of strangeness had stripped those two as well when they attacked him, making them run back to their dorms in the buff. Naruto had made fun of them soundly for that.

"Again, sorry about that. You can blame these guys for that," the blond stated while pointing toward the bobbing balls behind his back. "For now, you guys better head to class, or...wherever it is you need to go. I'm supposed to check on the new students coming in." With shinobi like speed, Naruto waved and then rushed off leaving the four students staring at a cloud of dust. They looked at each other for moment.

"I like him. His whiskers are cool," Fox said quietly while munching on a pastry.

"Yeah they are- wait how did you see his whiskers?" Yatsu asked.

"Uh, with my eyes?..."

"You can see?"

"Of course I can see."

"We thought you were blind! Like you used your Aura or something to sense!" Coco yelled out. Fox gave them all a confused look.

"No. You just assumed I was. I just didn't want to correct you," Fox stated and then turned to leave. "Remember, when you assume you make an _ass_ out of _you_ and _me_." The rest of the team stood in shock before looking at each other. Who would have known?

Xxx

Naruto stood to the side as he watched the first year students come running towards the school. Some looked excited, and some looked nervous. The blond had to hold in a gag as he saw another blond boy run over to some bushes and vomit his innards out. Naruto cringed at that. Poor kid.

The shinobi observed some more, taking in the various faces and trying to commit them to memory. There were a few people that caught his attention, other than the throw up boy. One was a red haired girl with vibrant green eyes in some sort of warrior armor. She was very pretty, and definitely gave off the vibe of an experienced fighter.

After that, Naruto saw two people, a boy and girl walking together. The boy had a sense of calm and serenity that clashed greatly with his orange haired companion. He was dressed in fairly formal Asian garments which seemed strange for the shinobi, but if he's comfortable, who was the blonde to judge.

As the T.A was about to head back, a loud explosion made him quickly turn. A cloud of smoke slowly dissolved and Naruto walked towards the epicenter of the commotion. There he found three girls. He had hold in a snicker as the girls were practically color coded. The one on the ground sniffling had a ruby red mantle and dark red, almost black, clothing to contrast her clothes and black hair. Another black haired girl, who wearing something he would see an Uchiha in, was observing the scene with yellow eyes. He did a double take at the brunette and had to suppress the urge of thinking of a female Sasuke.

"You complete dolt!" And that was the final girl the shinobi saw. Her hair was white and she wore similar clothing that reminded Naruto of snow. Well she would be pristine looking if she wasn't covered in soot. The whiskered ninja chuckled lightly as he walked closer. As he neared them he could see the faint highlights of red on the black and red themed girl who seemed to be apologizing profusely to the soot covered white one.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" The white themed girl huffed and was about to yell some more when he cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't you ladies start heading inside?" three sets of eyes turned toward the voice, first noticing the black spheres hovering behind the person, before finally noticing the cheerfully waving boy. "If you don't hurry you will miss the orientation." The white haired girl huffed and turned on her heels before stomping off. When Naruto looked back from watching her go he was surprised to see the female Sasuke look alike had already left. That just left him and Little Red.

"Um thank you," the girl mumbled still looking embarrassed at the spectacle she mistakenly created.

"No problem. But I was serious, you should probably start heading toward the auditorium."

"Uh, r-right! My name's Ruby by the way," Ruby said. Naruto smiled and held out his fist. Ruby looked at the outstretched fist before shrugging and bumping it with her own.

"Naruto. Now come on let's go." Ruby nodded and the started to walk. They stopped when hey heard a groaning sound and saw the boy who had thrown up his body weight laying on the ground. The whiskered teen looked at the younger girl and shrugged. "Hey, you okay over there?"

"Ughh… yeah. Yeah I'm good," the other blond replied. Naruto lifted the downed teen to his feet. "Thanks, I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not good with flying. I'm Jaune by the way." Naruto shook the offered hand with a smile.

"Naruto."

"I'm Ruby! You were really puking a lot!" Jaune groaned in depression.

"And I was hoping to be cool." Naruto laughed and punched the other boy's shoulder.

"Hey cheer up man. Cool guys are boring. Always broody and stuff. When you're so interesting that people recognize you, that's when you have some street cred."

"I puked for almost an hour."

"Street cred." Ruby had to stifle a giggle and the two blondes grinned though the more lanky one was filled with hesitance. As the trio walked, she had started to ask her companions about their weapons. Naruto jumped a bit when she pulled out a collapsible scythe that was twice her size. It was impressive. Especially compared to Jaune's. Though, Naruto enjoyed the simplicity of the sword and shield. The shield turning into the sheath was a nice touch. The girl reminded him of Tenten with how interested in weapons she was. The conversation kept going until the girl looked at the whiskered teen.

"I've been wondering...what are those things following behind you," Ruby asked as she pointed at the Truth Seeking Balls.

"My weapon." Naruto opened his hand and a ball morphed into a stave quickly. Ruby's eyes glowed brightly and she bounced around the boy.

"Ohmygodyourweaponcanturnintolittlefloatingballs!" Naruto blinked rapidly and tried to decipher what the tiny girl said.

"Uh...yes?"

"EEeee! That's so cool! Can it turn into other things?" the Jinchuuriki hummed in thought. That was actually a good question. Naruto motioned for another orb and merged it into his staff. The balls were reliant on his will, so any weapon should be possible. With a flick and a twist the stave spun in a full rotation, and when it was back in its original place Naruto now held a pitch black spear.

"That's impressive," Jaune said. The ninja tossed the spear upwards and it morphed back into their original form.

"You must be a really powerful Huntsman." Naruto chuckled and as the trio reached the hall he ushered the two in with a smile.

"I'm not a Huntsman. Enjoy your orientation!" With that said the boy disappeared from sight. Ruby and Jaune looked at one another in confusion.

"Is he not going to the orientation?"

"No idea."

Xxx

A bird flew gracefully through the sky. The freedom of being able to soar was an amazing opportunity. This is why many envied birds. Said blue jay gracefully glided through clouds until it spotted something strange: a splash of orange in an otherwise endless blue. The bird headed towards the anomaly and found some yellow mixed in with the orange. When it was finally close enough, the avian settled into the yellow. It looked like a nice place to nest.

Naruto felt the bird nestle itself into his hair and sighed. This was like the third bird that had used his hair as a nest, and he didn't know whether to be amused by it or offended. He was currently using his orbs as a platform and was sailing across the sky above. Ozpin had given a speech the other night and then had the new students sleep in the dining hall. Considering everyone was still new and wasn't assigned dorms, it seemed like a giant sleepover.

He had no desire to sleep with that many people so he just used the med bay until he acquired a permanent room; although the blond wasn't hoping to stay here forever. The moon falling was still a big issue and he could only hope Kakashi and Sasuke were able to take care of it.

As he continued to think of his own home, the black platform slowly brought him toward a balcony. When he was closer, the ninja halted its movements and observed Glynda and Ozpin watching a screen. He watched as the first years made their way to the temple grounds, the area the blond had shown up in when he first got here.

Currently, the teachers were watching as Jaune and Pyrrha woke up a large scorpion looking creature with bone white armor and a sickly yellow stinger. The thing was quite large, but nothing a toad summon couldn't deal with. Speaking of, he would have to check on that. Naruto jotted that on his to do list and stepped off his foothold and willed his other Truth Seeking Balls to form stairs on his way down.

"Is this test really so hard?" Glynda jumped a bit in surprise and glared at the boy. He gave her a grin before looking at a relatively calm Ozpin.

"It is hard, but not deadly because the Grimm here aren't too strong. If something very powerful were to appear then the teachers would take care of it." The blond shinobi hummed at that and changed his steps to spheres once he reached the ground. He still wasn't too sure what Grimm were, but Oobleck's explanation did help some.

"It seems that three large Grimm have been awakened. I wonder how those who still need to pass will handle this," Glynda said as she pointed toward the screen. It seemed that eight students were being surrounded. There was a large bear like Grimm, the scorpion one Naruto had noticed earlier, and now a bird one.

"I'm sure they can handle it. As you can see the group seems to have been able to best the Ursa." The blond shinobi hummed as the large bear monster died with the loud girl jumping off it. Nora was her name if he remembered and she was partnered with Ren, the calm Asian. The shinobi was able to now get an idea on who everyone was. Apparently, the white haired girl that was sneezed on was called Weiss and the fem-Sasuke's name was Blake. The blond had to question how the blonde girl with the bodacious body was Ruby's sister. If he heard correctly, her name was Yang.

"Wait… red, white, black, and yellow… Holy crap their names are are basically color coded." Naruto held back a laugh and continued to watch the feed. It was interesting to watch the freshmen fight. He still had to marvel at the intricacy of the weaponry here. Almost everything doubled as a firearm. The technology was ahead of his. The Elemental Nations were just starting really dive into the sciences, and since Kabuto was no longer...evil, the other Sage had been working on evolving the science departments.

The blond was brought from his thoughts when he saw Ruby rush forward to attack the scorpion. He frowned at the girl's brashness. It reminded the ninja of himself when he was younger and that never ended well. He had Kurama as his saving grace when he was dumb and got hurt. He was pretty sure Ruby didn't have the ability to heal.

"Do these things have names?"

"Yes. The scorpion Grimm is called a Deathstalker. It is very dangerous and the stinger can paralyze. The bird is called a Nevermore and as you saw, it can shoot its feathers," Glynda explained. "We are hoping the groups can work together to either defeat the Grimm or escape."

"Well they seem to be doing a good job. Although… is that Nora girl flying on her hammer?"

"Yes, yes she is."

"...awesome." Naruto was quite pleased with how the first years were fairing. Jaune's little group was taking care of the Deathstalker while The Color Brigade was fighting off the Nevermore. "Actually, let me retract my last statement. What Red did was awesome," he admitted as he saw Ruby stand on a cliff after just beheaded the Nevermore. He had to admit, standing with the wind blowing some loose garment was the definition of badass.

"Well that seems to be the end of it," said the Headmaster. "Let's go collect everyone. Shall we-." Ozpin stopped mid speech as a rumbling made the trio turn back toward the screen. The silver haired man walked slowly to the monitor and zoomed in on the temple.

The first years as well seemed confused. They were just relishing their victory when they turned toward the noise. The rumbling stopped and all was silent. Suddenly, a crashing and crushing sound rang out and from the temple grounds as a long, serpentine body rose up. The onlookers looked up in horror as a large dragon coiled its body. The beast itself had resembled something Naruto had nightmares about. That is...after Orochimaru had decided to share some things when they all went drinking to celebrate stopping the apocalypse. Who knew the snake bastard was a light weight?

The creature had a long, spindly body with sharp barbs across it. It was probably as long as two or three Nevermore and the face, he gagged at the face. Dragons would normally be majestic, but the face resembled a snake and a horse having an unholy baby. The white, bone-like armor covered its disgusting face and made up the dragon's wings. All in all, he would have thought Kabuto and Orochimaru decided to send him a gift.

"Oh no!" Glynda inhaled fearfully. They were able to see it even without the monitors. They had to get the children to safety, that was the primary goal. She turned to Ozpin who had tightened his grip on his cane. This was not foreseen. Why had a Grimm dragon appeared? Those monsters only came when it felt truly powerful emotion and strength. So why here. Ozpin froze and turned slowly to Naruto who was gazing at the beast.

"It's you…"

"Huh? What'd ya say old man?"

"The dragon. It was attracted to you. I'm not sure if it was slumbering or merely getting ready but dragons only appear when it senses great power and high negative emotions. Are you that filled with anger and hatred?" Naruto gulped and looked down at his stomach. Even though Kurama had lightened up through years, the fox was still technically a mass of the anger and hatred of the world. So….well shit.

"There are, um, things that we may need to discuss. I didn't know Grimm were _that_ attracted to negative emotions."

"They feed off of it. What's going on Ozpin? Why are you blaming Naruto?" Glynda asked as she saw the stony look on her boss's face.

"I scoped this place out a few times before you and I came here. There has not once been a Grimm more dangerous than what we saw today. I've heard rumors of a dragon once guarding that temple. I didn't think it to be true," Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply. "Now what do we do?"

"You let me handle it."

"What?" Ozpin received no answer as he saw Naruto jump off the balcony.

"Naruto!" Glynda shouted in shock. There was a flash of yellow and the two teachers watched in awe as Naruto grinned at them in all his blazing glory before flying off.

"He can fly…"

"Yes. Yes he can."

Xxx

Blake wouldn't admit it, but she sometimes wondered why she left White Fang. She could go wherever she wanted, be able to do what she wanted, and it was for a good cause. Well, _was_ for a good cause. However, it was at this moment when she was staring into the soulless eyes of gigantic dragon that she kind of wanted to go back.

The group had just finished a long fought battle and was not prepared to face this Grimm. So, when a speeding bullet of golden light slammed into its face, a wave of relief washed over them. The dragon roared in pain and dropped from the sky while the shining star fell and crashed. A cloud of dust blew up and everyone had to cover themselves from the blast of wind. When the dirt cloud blew away everyone was shocked.

Naruto shakily stood to his feet and rubbed his head. "Oh sweet Kami that thing's head is hard," the boy said. The flying headbutt and subsequent drop to the ground had knocked him from Rikudou Mode momentarily allowing the students to recognize who had saved them.

"Naruto!" Ruby yelled in glee as she ran to the blonde. "Oh my God that was so cool! Was that your Semblance?"

"Uh no. Listen, before you ask questions, maybe you should head back to the school before ugly gets back up." Just as the boy said that, a loud roar pierced the sky. The dragon rose and towered over everyone.

"Eep!"

"Go!" Naruto ordered. Ruby sprang back and rushed towards her friends. The dragon wasn't going to have this and sent one of its scaly claws towards the girl. "Not gonna happen, pal!" roared the blonde ninja as he formed his rods and sprinted in front of the hooded girl. With a mighty shout he slammed the staves at the claw and the dragon screeched in pain.

"What the fuck? Why didn't you go poof into dust?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief. What the hell was with this place? Why didn't things go _puff_ like back home? The dragon seemed to shake it's claw and Naruto saw a crack running down it, oozing green blood. Well that was progress at least.

He sprang forward and dodged another swing from the dragon. Spinning on his axis, the blond rained down hit after hit upon the claw that swiped him. His spinning top of destruction paid off as the dragon arm exploded and turned to dust before completely dissolving away. The ninja landed and grinned while the Grimm screeched in anger and pain.

"Whoa… this dude is awesome," Naruto heard and he spun around so quick his neck cracked. There, hiding behind trees was the first year group, eyes wide in amazement. Nora was practically gushing in awe as she watched. Ruby held a similar expression.

"What the hell? I told you to run!" Naruto sensed another attack and jumped over the claw that was cracked. "Piss off!" the boy roared and merged his poles together. The resulting hammer that formed was dropped upon the offending talon.

"Woot! HAMMER!" Nora screamed in glee. Naruto spun the large mallet and had it reform into his orbs.

"Why are you still here?!"

"Because you're awesome whiskers!" Yang yelled. She then hid behind a tree with the others when the dragon shot out a fireball. It was at this time that Ozpin and Glynda came floating down.

"You can fly?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, so can you."

"Heheh I'm just that awesome. Well, if you guys are here, just watch them. I'm gonna try and finish this thing." Naruto burst back into his Rikudou Mode and flew to the dragon's face. A large orb of shining yellow chakra sprang to life in his palm and Naruto shoved it into the Grimm's snout.

" _Rasengan!_ " the dragon's face and body flew upwards and Naruto glided below the beast. Seven Truth Seeking Balls started to revolve around two opposite spinning spheres. A crackle of power permeated the forest.

"This guy," Ren whispered. "Who is this guy?" Ozpin smirked lightly.

"Meet Naruto Uzumaki," Ozpin started as Naruto roared and shot a beam of crackling black energy upwards.

" _Truth Seeking Spear!_ "

"Your new Teacher's Assistant." The dragon Grimm was engulfed by the destructive energy and when the attack stopped, nothing was left. Naruto took a deep breath and then turned toward the wide eyes of his audience.

"Any questions?"

Xxx

 **Done. I'm tired, school is being difficult, and work is stressing me out. However it's all thanks to the wonderful people who push me to continue. The Discord has given me people to help give me drive and honestly I couldn't ask for better new friends.**

 **So after this chapter I'm gonna try and step up my game with PtL. I'm glad that you all enjoy my stories and I hope to continue to give you all well, written and fun things to read. And as a reminder this is a bit of crack mixed with adventure. So keep an open mind to the craziness. All the best!**

 **NanashiX**


	4. A New Challenger Appears!

Well That Happened 4

 **So I do hope you all enjoyed last chapter.** _I didn't_ **We seemed to have picked up and it looks like many people are happy with how Naruto was beating shit around.** _Sighs_ _ **.**_ **From here on out things may get a bit AU, but not too much till later on.** _"A bit."_ **Anyways on with the program!** _Program? Yeah no._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot to the story.** _Do you really? Did you really make the plot up all by yourself?_ **All material is owned by their respective owners.** _Cause Nana is being lazy, it's Masashi Kishimoto and Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth_ **I'd like to thank** _ **Discord**_ **for its wonderful help in leading me to people whom have helped me become a better writer.** _Oh so you don't like talking to us anymore?_

 **Beta-ed by Jess...and as you can see her comments.**

 **Xxx**

"Does anybody know the real origins of those Grimm thingies?" Naruto asked, parrying a strike from Port's new Blunderbuss. The axe-gun bounced off the jet black hatchet he held and the rotund man stumbled backwards, sweat glistening on his face. The shinobi twirled the double-bladed axe between his fingers and let it fly, grinning as Port squeaked in terror.

The blond ninja summoned the weapon back into his hand and merged it into another orb. The construct rippled, transforming into a large buster sword. Port gulped at the fierce looking weapon—and for good reason. The majority of people cowered at the mere sight of Zabuza's sword. Naruto knew he had done so back then.

The war hero was sparring against the teachers of Beacon to relieve some stress. He figured that it would be a good way to pass the time, and also keep the professors on their toes. Seeing the shocked fright that Ozpin and Glynda had when confronting the dragon a few days ago made him wonder how strong the teachers were. Could they protect their students if something like that happened again? What if something worse came? These thoughts plagued his mind as he went on the defensive.

This was also a good chance to test run the new weapons that Ozpin had forged. After learning that Naruto's sentient, and somewhat perverted, friends could atomize anything, they needed a solution. The Headmaster contracted a local blacksmith for some upgrades. Port's new weapon seemed to be the same, save for a darker red hue thanks to the fact that it was forged in Dust. The natural energy propellant gave it resistance to the Truth Seeking Balls' disintegration effect. Ozpin had even created a little something for the students for when Naruto went a round with them.

"The history behind Grimm has always been one of speculation. They've been roaming around for thousands of years," Oobleck stated, casually pulling out his coffee mug. The teacher spun it and aimed his newfound bazooka at the boy.

Naruto blanched. _'What the fuck?! What is with this world and weird weapons?!'_ he screamed in his head whilst batting a large blast of fire away from a _freaking_ bazooka. It spun off course and exploded into the barrier Glynda had set up. "So did you all just guess what those things are?" he asked after seeing no attacks coming his way.

"We know what they _are_." He dodged a barrage of icicles from Glynda and then used his remaining Truth Seeking Balls as steps to gain higher ground. "They're beasts that are attracted to large negative emotions. But their origins have always been mysterious." The shinobi zoned in on the spectacled woman and rocketed down towards her. She summoned a wall of stone from the terrain as fast as she could, but cursed when she realized what she did. She dodged away as Naruto sliced right through the wall like a hot knife cutting butter.

"Dust attacks only, sweetie," Naruto joked, and then yelped as bolt of lightning flew by him.

"Call me sweetie again and I won't miss next time," vowed the witch, her eyes boring holes into the blonde. He chuckled nervously, then spun around and summoned three more spheres. Now sporting two Beheading Swords, he made for a frightening sight. With a quick body flicker, he reappeared behind Port and slammed the flat side of his blades into the man's back, sending the teacher spiraling away.

"One," Naruto called out. Fire spells whizzed by overhead, reminding him of the battle taking place. Turning toward his next opponent, he transformed the orbs into a makeshift shield before charging in. Multiple shots hit their mark, but had little effect. Naruto walked out, clothes scorched but otherwise fine. He was relatively unharmed and skidded to a stop in front of Oobleck. "Two." Oobleck flew up from a vicious kick to his jaw The shinobi glanced at Glynda and gave her a grin.

"Three." Glynda gave the boy a confused look until she felt three rings wrap around her body. She jolted in surprise and looked down to see the remaining Truth Seeking Balls had formed into bindings: one around her ankles, one around her waist to lock her her wrists back, and finally one below her chest so she couldn't move her arms at all.

"What? Get these things off me before you strip me again you pervert!" Glynda roared as she felt her clothing start to dissolve. Naruto released the woman in a flash and gulped. He kept forgetting the balls liked to do that. Glynda got up and eyed her outfit. There didn't seem to be too much damage besides the ring of missing fabric below her bust, which was the biggest opening.

"You seem so keen on stripping Ms. Goodwitch," Ozpin nonchalantly stated.

"Screw you old man. It's not like I'm doing it on purpose," Naruto huffed before glaring at the black spheres, who bounced up and down and radiated an aura of innocence. "Now honestly. What do _you_ know about those monsters, Ozpin?"

"It's...complicated," the headmaster started. "The short story was that there were two brothers. One became jealous of the life created from his older brother so he created Grimm to attack them. The brothers made up and created humanity, but the creation of Grimm was already done. More Grimm keep coming and we don't know how. All I can tell you is that because they were the direct result of a godlike being creating them, the Grimm are somewhat divine creatures. Not gods, but still divine."

Naruto blinked at the explanation. It sounded so very similar to his worlds origin story. Two brothers, one being able to create. The other becoming jealous. The similarities were eerie. However, once he heard the word divine, the blond had an idea on why it took some more effort for the Truth Seeking Balls to destroy them. When he achieved his divine form, aka Rikudou Mode, Madara's own orbs couldn't harm him. Divinity may be different here, but it was still by no means normal.

"Ugh, the power you hold is definitely strange young Naruto," Port groaned while walking towards the group. "With such malleable weapons along with your own powers, you could very well be the strongest thing I've ever seen. If you were a Hunter, I'd say no Grimm could match you."

"I haven't fought Ozpin yet," Naruto replied while pointing to the Headmaster.

"It would be an interesting fight. I would not mind it, asides from the possibility of the worst clean up afterwards, but maybe some other time. For now, I believe Professor Port needs to get ready for his class which will happen in a few hours. You may want to clean up Port." Said man nodded and walked off to change and wash off so he would be presentable to his students.

"And what will you do Naruto?" He shrugged towards Glynda.

"I think I'm gonna head to the cafeteria and grab some lunch. Wanna join me?" the woman thought for a moment then turned to Ozpin.

"Do you need me for anything Headmaster?"

"Nothing that I can think of. I will probably join you soon." Glynda nodded and started to walk beside the younger blond. "Oh, Ms. Goodwitch," said the Headmaster. The woman stopped and turned. "You may want to change first…" Glynda paused and looked at her bare midriff before growling at Naruto.

"Hey, hey at least it wasn't all your clothes this time," Naruto said, holding up his hands in a placating manner.

"Clothes then food," Glynda said with a clipped tone and walked to her room while Naruto followed. Ozpin felt a small smile crack his face. The boy had been there for just over two weeks, and he knew things would be different. The aftermath of Naruto's destruction of the Grimm dragon was testament to that, and the conversation he had with the boy after just made things more confusing.

Xxx

 _2 Weeks Earlier..._

 _Ozpin, Naruto and Glynda walked towards the Headmaster's office, the silence between them tense. With the first years safe and sound, the three decided a nice long talk may be necessary. The trio took a seat once they settled in and watched at one another._

" _So… Grimm dragons?"_

" _Yes," Ozpin sighed. "There are some very powerful Grimm in the world. Some we don't even know about. The dragons are known to be one of the most powerful Grimms that have been cataloged. The fact that it was awakened makes me wonder how."_

" _Right...that may be because of me." The boy scratched his head as he tried to think about what to say. He had secrets to keep, but some things needed to be explained, if not for the trust it would build, than for the safety of everyone. "Where I'm from, there are nine creatures called bijuu. They are powerful entities made of chakra known to be able to cause disastrous levels of destruction. When I was a baby, my father was forced to seal the strongest into me at the cost of his life. It was a male nine tailed fox."_

" _Your own father did this to you," Glynda gasped. "How could a father do this to their own child? He was supposed to take care of you." The woman had a hitch in her voice and Naruto's mouth twitched upwards. 'She's like a tsundere,' he thought._

" _He did it to protect hundreds upon hundreds of people. Don't worry, I already punched him for it." The two professors exchanged glances at that but otherwise kept quiet. "Anyways the Kyuubi, which is his title, is a massive being made of chakra. However, he also contains the hatred and anger of humankind. He is much kinder now that he and I have are friends, but the negative emotions still linger."_

 _Ozpin and Glynda looked at the blond in silence as they took in what he said. It was hard to believe, but after seeing what Naruto was capable of, they didn't dare to doubt him. However, this posed a problem. Would this bijuu be a beacon for more Grimm? Would stronger ones spawn?_

" _Kurama and I, that's his name by the way, will try and figure out what's going on. My goal is to make sure that there is peace and I'd rather not be the cause of more turmoil."_

" _If there is anything we can do to help, you can count on us," Glynda said. Protecting the students was her main priority. She was still apprehensive around the younger blond, he_ did _strip her, but she will do anything to keep the school safe._

" _Correct. Mr. Uzumaki, if you could, I'd like you to patrol around Beacon. Make sure nothing too strong is starting to appear."_

" _You got it old man!"_

" _Stop…"_

" _Nope."_

Xxx

After sharing a light meal, Naruto bid Glynda farewell and had decided to walk around the school for a bit. He wanted to see if Ozpin was right and if Grimm were starting to appear more often. From what the white haired man stated, there shouldn't be anything too powerful. The worst he should see are some larger Ursa and maybe a few Deathstalkers.

As he was walking through the halls, he heard Oobleck's voice and peeked into the classroom the man was teaching in. It seemed that the green haired doctor had the second year students in the class. The blond was about to leave when he heard his name being called.

"Ah Mr. Uzumaki! Come in. We are currently going over some brief history of Remnant and the days of old," Oobleck stated. Naruto shrugged and walked into the class. He saw team CFVY sitting up and the blond waved. The group greeted him back, ignoring the interested looks from everyone.

"How's it going everyone? So learning about the past?"

"Quite correct! In the past, the idea of relationships was quite different. We are discussing how it was a good idea to possibly bring this tradition back." Naruto blinked at that and gave the man a confused look. The class didn't seem to be following the doctor either. "Do you need an example?"

"That'd probably help us all," Naruto replied.

"Right!" It was here that Oobleck zoomed up the steps and grabbed Velvet and Coco by their collars before running back to the front. All Naruto saw was a green blur and he shivered. If Oobleck started talking about youth, the blonde was going to lose his shit.

"Oi, what's the big idea?" Coco yelled as she and Velvet were pushed up against the blond TA. Naruto squawked in surprise along with them and the doctor gave the three a cursory look. The man then turned and addressed the class.

"As I was saying earlier, back in ancient times, harems were common and quite normal. From my research, I've found that one in five people, both males and females, had multiple spouses. However, due to the war and the increasing number of Grimm throughout the hundreds of years, harems have become less seen, some would say almost extinct." While the professor talked, all eyes slowly panned towards the trio.

"You don't think…"

"No way…"

"Did you hear about the incident at the mall 2 weeks ago? 3 people were found naked inside one of the changing rooms."

"Are you saying they're the ones…?"

"Maybe."

"Isn't that against the rules or something?"

"They _do_ know each other…"

"You think they've done it already?"

With increasing blushes and a feeling of dread, the three looked at one another, their minds coming to a conclusion: Naruto had to stop this before their reputation was burned to the ground.

"Uh, professor Oobleck? Let's go to a different topic," he said in hopes of never bringing the incident back up.

"And I am quite proud," Oobleck continued whilst completely ignoring the blond, "that these three here have decided to reignite the old ways. I have personally seen the start of this blossoming relationship as they held each other in the dressing room!" All was silent after that moment, several jaws nearly touching the ground and wide eyes staring straight at the trio.

"I knew it!" shouted a random student.

' _This cannot be happening!'_ Velvet did her best to shrink in on herself, her ears folding themselves and covering her face as she turned an unearthly shade of red. Coco's face had become bright scarlet as she pulled her beret down to hide from the world. Naruto, well, none of his training could ever prepare him for such a moment so the poor teen was left a sputtering mess.

"I, uh, I'm just gonna go…" Naruto said. He started to head out when he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked behind him to see the two girls using his body to shield themselves from the gazes of the class. "Yeah and Team CFVY has a mission so...bye!"

In a burst of speed, the blond ninja had scooped up the girls and grabbed the two males of the team. They left in a blur and the class was left staring at the professor who looked full of pride at this development. He gave a little sniff and wiped his eyes.

"Ah, young love."

They were such excellent students, devoted into restoring the old traditions.

He couldn't have been more proud.

Xxx

"Stupid Oobleck and his stupid green hair. Stupid glasses and stupid history lessons… stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Naruto kept himself a fair distance away from the livid Coco. The girl was currently stomping through the forests outside Beacon with the rest of team CFVY, a trail of fallen and shattered trees in their wake. Velvet lagged behind the leader, an angry blush still gracing her face. If one were to look close enough, they could see the steam rising from her cheeks. Naruto conversed with the males of the group to do his best to take his mind off the classroom debacle.

"So you guys okay with doing a little recon?" Naruto asked as he adjusted his mother's scarf. It was getting cold out and Naruto had missed the comfort of his scarf. He hadn't worn it since he had used it as a loincloth.

"I have no problem with it. If it gets me out of class I'm perfectly fine," Fox replied. Yatsu nodded, agreeing. They were fighters at heart. Staying inside to hear lectures just didn't sit well with any of them (especially if the topic was anything like the harem thing). Naruto could relate. He wanted to say more but Coco started to smash her foot on a tree in her fury and the boy thought it was time to cool her down.

"Coco," Naruto said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT!" Coco swung around, missing Naruto with inches to spare and inadvertently swinging her handbag into a tree. The large pine was uprooted and flew into the debris surrounding it. The ninja's jaw dropped at the destruction of the purse.

"Uh… huh… feel better?"

"Much."

Yatsu patted Naruto's shoulder while the ninja surveyed the damage. What the hell was in that purse? The boy gave it another cursory glance before moving on. No use in thinking too much about it.

He led the group further into the forests and they came upon the temple where the ninja had appeared. He stopped and surveyed the area. There were numerous cracks and some craters littered about. Naruto couldn't help but preen at how his battle with the dragon went.

"I heard you went pretty crazy here," Yatsu said. Naruto turned to the group who was marveling at the destruction. He forgot that the second years weren't there to witness his battle.

"You could say that. The Dragon was pretty strong, but nothing I couldn't handle." Naruto puffed his chest out in pride at the team's amazed looks.

"So the rumor was true? You really beat a Grimm Dragon?" Coco asked. "I heard some people talking about it. It became a rumor, like one of those ' _Have you heard?'_ stories."

"I heard from team RWBY that you were flying around," Fox chimed in.

"You know team RWBY?"

"Kind of hard not to when their leader was the one talking nonstop about it," Coco commented dryly.

"Huh." Naruto blinked. "But anyways, yeah. I had to fly over and protect the tiny ones from the big bad dragon."

"Tiny ones?" Yatsu asked and a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you the same age as us?"

"...shut up Yatsu." Said boy snickered at the pouting blonde. Naruto huffed and continued forward.

"Besides, while the dragon was strong, it wasn't anything I haven't faced before." He was somewhat amazed that the people training to hunt these wild Grimm would be so shocked. Then again, Naruto remembered that they haven't been in the life threatening situations he was in when he was much younger than them.

Naruto sighed wistfully and reminisced the first time he thought he was going to die. He thought he could take on the world in the past, what naive thinking. Looking back, he really did luck out. However, now that he had an idea of what he could do, he couldn't help but wish for a rematch from those of his past, provided they could come back to life anyways. While he daydreamed about shoving Rasengans straight up people's asses, CFVY continued past the mumbling blonde. Velvet gave the boy a confused look, but stopped when her ears twitched.

"Do you guys hear something?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Then again no one has that crazy, superhuman hearing like you." Velvet grumbled at Coco's joke before shushing her. Her ears twitched a bit more, eyes scanning the area and then turning towards where she believed was the source of the sound.

"What's up Vel?"

"I hear...growling? I'm not sure. Sounds like a Beowolf, but different." The others raised an eyebrow but prepared themselves nevertheless. Naruto stroked his chin and walked ahead of his team. He had seen those wolves before and they weren't a big problem, though the sound changing was an interesting bit. While he moved, a distorted, malice filled howl pierced the air, sending goosebumps across their skin.

They watched as the trees ahead were torn asunder and a large shadow came closer. Through the bush a figure blurred into view and then stood proudly in front of the group. It let out a spine-chilling roar, the force of which nearly blew them away. Two giant, bone-like gauntlets covered its forearms, leaving heavy imprints in the ground. The creature's body hunched over and sniffed the area, its claws scraping into the earth. Numerous red spikes protruded from the beast's back like angry flames shooting forth. Bone-white armor coated its black, inky exterior.

"I-is that a Beowolf?" Velvet stuttered while subconsciously taking a step back. The students knew exactly what the Beowolves looked like. Contrary to their names, they didn't look as wolf like as they sounded, standing on two legs more often than all four. They resembled werewolves, but this creature… this one dwarfed all other Beowolves that they had seen and it was on all fours. And it… looked… savage. Their panic due to the arrival of one escalated to full on terror when a pack of similar grotesque creatures emerged.

The Grimm started to circle the frightened group and Naruto summoned two staves from the orbs. The rest started to circle protectively around the students and their master. The Grimm that first appeared stepped forward and seemed to almost communicate to the others through growls and grunts. Naruto prepared himself and turned to the students.

"Look sharp guys. Think you can handle this?" Coco snorted and swung her bag around.

"You kidding? This'll be a cakewalk," the spectacled girl said, voice wavering a bit while she surveyed their enemies. CFVY had fought numerous Grimm before, but they were nothing like these monstrous _demons_ that defied their understanding of the beasts of destruction. The blonde gave the girl a look, but said nothing. If she said they could handle themselves, who was he to contradict them.

"They're coming." Fox opened his arm blades in response to a Beowolf rushing forward. Yatsuhashi unsheathed his greatsword and followed behind the rushing Fox. The two boys intersected while scraping their blades together and then threw out the sparks towards the Grimm. Said sparks blinded the monster for a moment allowing Yatsu to slice forward and try to decapitate the beast. A loud clang was heard and the large boy was shocked as the rebounding force sent him careening backwards.

The Grimm huffed in anger and made to impale the still reeling Yatsu. However, it was deterred when Fox slammed his heel into the claw with a flying dive kick. Fox propelled himself up using his impromptu spring board and started to rain down bullets from the barrel of his weapon. The dark skinned student heard a roar from behind and saw a mutated Beowolf come flying from his blind spot. He quickly spun one his braces with a _click_ and fired off a shell that spun him to face the offending monster.

"Screw off!" Fox yelled and went for a slashing elbow strike with _Howling Tail_. Like Yatsu, Fox was sent flying back when his tonfa blade ricocheted off. He tried to right himself from the deflected attack, but was rocketed into a tree followed by a loud crunch. Fox groaned as he slid down the trunk and the Beowolf went to finish its enemy. It was stopped when an object smashed into its head with the force of a truck. The Beowolf yowled in pain and anger, but was otherwise unharmed. The beast turned to the source of said pain and found Yatsu; his arm stretched outwards. There was a whoosh and the large boy caught _Megumin_ before holding up the now vicious boomerang.

"That wasn't what I expected…" Yatsu sulked and shifted the boomerang to its sword mode.

"What did you expect was going to happen?!" Naruto yelled while deflecting a Beowolf claw with his stave. The blonde backflipped away and merged his poles into a spear before thrusting at the offending appendage. Naruto was quite displeased when the spear bounced off like it did to the Grimm Dragon. His attack did, however, make cracks along the beast's claw. The Grimm screeched in pain and backed off. Murky brown fluid sprayed from the beast's injuries and Naruto held in a gag. "Gross. Is that your blood? What happened to the nice green?"

"Is the color of blood really that important?!" Naruto turned towards Coco who spun her handbag into an offending Grimm's face. The beast screeched and stumbled backwards. Naruto whistled at the loud _crunch_ that came from the Beowolf's jaw.

"It's not that important, but I would say it's a good observation," Naruto replied to Coco. "So keep swinging that purse...mace...thing around." The blonde spun and sent the black javelin screaming forward . The spear shot towards his Grimm and Naruto twisted his hand at the flying weapon. It rippled then turned into a spiraling drill that smashed into the beast. Said Beowolf had raised its bone like gauntlets to block the drill and the screech of the two opposing forces echoed out. The Grimm seemed to stand up against Naruto's attack until it bore right through its guard. Its arms were torn asunder and brown blood was sprayed into the air.

"My turn big boy." The sound of clicks and clanks alerted Naruto to Coco once more and he watched in a stupor as her purse transformed into a large firearm.

"What the hell is that?"

"This girl is _Satin_ _Dream_ and it's a dream to use."

"No I mean what _is_ it?"

"A high powered gatling gun capable of firing 6,000 rounds per minute. It's also able to be loaded with extremely volatile Dust rounds that can be fired off as charged shots." Naruto was silent and gazed at the gold and brown rotary cannon.

"Just...just shoot…"

"With pleasure." Coco cocked the gun with a click and then Naruto was given a very visual representation on why to never piss the girl off. A hailstorm of bullets were unleashed upon the _unarmed_ Grimm. The monster could do nothing while being bombarded. After a minute or two Coco lifted her gun and frowned. "That thing should be mush. Why the hell is it still alive?" The girl's ire was well founded due to the fact that the Grimm wasn't reduced to a pile of gore that should have disappeared in dust.

"You damaged the bastard, that's for sure. Looks like it's still got some fight though." Naruto summoned his orbs back and had them form his rods once more. "I'll finish this one." Naruto was a rocket flying towards the wounded monster. He pushed off the ground leaving a cloud of dust in his wake and started to spin violently. The first stave slammed into the Grimm's snout leaving it dazed. The second hit opened its guard and that was all the hurricane needed to make its foe succumb. After Naruto's whirlwind of destruction, he landed in a crouch and turned to the falling Beowolf. Brown blood erupted out in a volcano of carnage that suddenly blew away to the wind in a dusty mist.

"Woot! You go blondie!" Coco yelled out in glee. Looking at Naruto defeating a powerful foe gave her a boost of confidence. Perhaps these Grimm were just a bit odd, even if they looked different they were still monsters that she was trained to destroy. Naruto waved back and stood up when the force of a sledge hammer smashed into his back.

"Naruto!" The blonde skipped across the ground before righting himself. He slid to a stop in Velvet's arms who started to dote on him furiously. "Are you okay? Is anything broken? Can you hear me?!" Naruto shook away the cobwebs and grunted. That hurt.

"I'm fine Vel. Just surprised. Got blindsided, that's what I get for showing off." The Truth Seeking Orbs rotated around the boy, almost like they were surveying him for damage. Odd things. "How many are left?"

"Three more. Yatsu and Fox still haven't beaten theirs, Coco had to go back to the one she was just fighting, and then there is," a roar cut off Velvet and the two of them quickly stood up to meet their foe. Naruto pointed towards his bunny companion and three orbs floated next to her.  
"Don't hurt her, and do. Not. Strip. Her!" The balls shook as if they giggled, and orbited around Velvet. "Those will be able to transform into any weapon you can think of, but you'll have to tell them. They're only mentally connected to me. Got it?"

"Right!" Naruto watched the Faunus step forward and hold her hand out. "Ruby's scythe!" The Truth Seeking Balls flew down and rippled into a replica of Ruby's weapon. Velvet spun it around and glowed briefly. She rushed at the Grimm and spun on her heel. The scythe tried to carve into the Grimm's body and left sparks in its wake. Velvet was not finished with her assault and she followed up by spinning the weapon into the monster's face. She hooked the blade around the beast's neck and swung herself above it.

At the apex of her swing, Velvet started spinning downwards, a buzzsaw of death and destruction. Once the scythe made contact with the Grimm, a loud screeching sound permeated the air. A moment later, Velvet was thrown backwards by the injured monster. She tumbled and spun downwards, but Naruto was quick to grab her before she hit the ground.

"That was Ruby's move. How the fuck were you able to do that?" Naruto asked. Velvet rubbed her head and gave her rescuer a timid look. She didn't really like her _Semblance._ She felt bad because she could instantly copy other's hard work with her skill. It got her as far as it had though and she looked at it as a strength.

"I, uh, I can copy other people's fighting styles after seeing it."

"Oh my god. There is another Sharingan here."

"What?"

"Nothing, watch out!" Naruto grabbed the Faunus as the Grimm slammed its claws down on the spot they were occupying. "Focus! Everyone regroup and stand behind me. My turn." Naruto stepped in front of Team CFVY and had the remaining Truth Seeking Orbs orbit him before making two into rods. "Come on ugly!" The blond erupted into golden chakra, his Rikudou Mode activated, and flashed into the face of the attacking Beowolf. He swung multiple times and the Grimm flew backwards. Naruto dropped and growled. There wasn't a crack on the beast from the Gudou weapons. "Alright let's try again."

Naruto focused and created multiple arms of chakra. The arms grabbed the beasts and threw them. They landed together and Naruto brought the chakra limbs back and each one formed a swirling ball of chakra. They sprang forward and slammed their respective attacks into the stunned monsters.

" _Rasengan Riot!"_ Naruto roared. The attacks hit their mark and the Grimm screeched in pain. They were sent spiralling away and turned tail. Naruto made to chase after them, but was stopped when Coco called out to him.

"Wait! W-we need to tell the Headmaster. That wasn't normal." Naruto took a deep breath before releasing his hold on his Rikudou mode. In the past he would have chased after the Grimm, but after the war, the blonde had learned that proper planning could save and he wouldn't be sure how many more of them would be out there. He doubted that Team CFVY would have came out somewhat unharmed if it wasn't for his intervention.

"Let's go." Team CFVY went ahead and Naruto powered into his Rikudo Mode once more before quickly making a shadow clone. "Follow the Grimm." The clone nodded and zoomed off. He watched the clone fly away before frowning. "This isn't good."

Xxx

 **Complete! So this and my newest story** _ **A Grimm Chance**_ **are the first in the updates. I know most people that follow me are looking for** _ **Punch the Limit**_ **, so my update to you is that I have about 10% done. I've had some RL things coming up and my mind has been a bit on the... tumultuous side. I plead for your patience, it's been a bit hard with figuring out my future and financial things. That is my problem, however, and I don't want to bog you guys down because I want you guys to enjoy your time when reading my stuff. This message will also be on** _ **A Grimm Chance**_ **verbatim, except for changing of title, so I want to give you guys a little gift.**

 **A preview to** _ **Punch the Limit: Chapter 7**_ **. Enjoy…**

"Whatever trick you are using, I will find out what it is!" Riser screeched and stood at full height. His hair rose from the heat emanating from his body. "I will unveil your trickery and then crush each and every hope you have. I will burn you to a crisp slowly, and watch as your skin melts off you pathe- GRAGH!"

" _Destruction Vacuum of the Uncaged Bird!"_

The Devil's once glorious form fell thanks to the pressurized wave that blew his legs clean off. He spat out the dirt that decided to make his mouth its home and raised his head. A scream left his lips when he saw Naruto drop from the sky, his leg raised to brain the him.

 **Xxx**


End file.
